The Past Gone
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: Tuhan menciptakan makhluk hidup berpasang – pasangan. Kau tak akan bisa memilih dengan siapa kau ditakdirkan. Bahkan jika dengannya hanyalah sebentar bagimu, hal itu tetapalah takdirmu. #TenguKitsuneChallenge


Pelampiasan_Ane

Demi cerita ini lebih ketceh ada yang tau gak cara nambahin audio musik di tengah cerita.

Disclaimer

Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto

The Past Gone  
©Ane

Summary  
Tuhan menciptakan makhluk hidup berpasang – pasangan.  
Kau tak akan bisa memilih dengan siapa kau ditakdirkan.  
Bahkan jika dengannya hanyalah sebentar bagimu, hal itu tetapalah takdirmu.

Pairing  
SasuNaru. Banzai. _Slight_ ShikaNaru

Genre  
Fantasi. Histori. Romance.

Warning  
Dunia campur aduk antara modern dan mitos. Jadi, nikmatilah.

Status  
 _Oneshoot!_

Challange  
Tengu and Kitsune Challange

 _Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict._  
 _Happy reading for everyone!_

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Masa meiji merupakan salah satu periode yang paling istimewa dalam sejarah Jepang. Di bawah pimpinan kaisar Meiji, Jepang bergerak maju..."

Naruto menguap lebar sembari merentangkan tangannya mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Kelopak matanya benar – benar nyaris terpejam mendengarkan kuliah umum tentang sejarah pembentukan negara Jepang. Penjelasan yang sudah ia dengarkan sejak duduk di bangku sekolah. Membosankan, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Namun rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang saat sebercak rasa sakit mucul dan terasa di punggungnya.

 _"Plak!"_

"Aduh! Shikamaru! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Mata biru _Sapphire_ nya terlihat membola sempurna saat ia melotot kearah teman sebelah bangkunya.

"Muka ngantukmu semakin membuat kelas ini membosankan. _Menduksai_." Shikamu angkat bahu dan kembali memerhatikan satu sosok berambut putih di tengah podium.

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan memukulku?" Naruto masih tetap berada pada tingkat emosi tinggi.

"Aku bosan Naruto. Kau selalu menarikku untuk ikut kuliah ini."

"Itu tetap bukan sebuah alasan!" Menyikut lengan atas Shikamaru, yang diiringi erang kesakitan sang mata kuaci, Naruto kembali berkata, "Mata kuliah ini selalu diisi oleh mahasiswa baru. Aku lelah dengan situasi baru."

"Salah siapa kau mengulang mata kuliah ini? Seriuslah Naruto. Ini kuliah semester awal. Konten kuliahnya juga sudah kau dapatkan sewaktu sekolah. Dan kau masih mendapat nilai D? Mengulang untuk ketiga kalinya?" Shikamaru menarik alisnya tinggi – tinggi, "Tolong sebutkan satu orang Jepang yang lebih idiot dari pada kau." Shikamaru ikut terpancing emosi. Suaranya mulai meninggi.

"HAI RUSA—

"Jika anda tak keberatan, maukah anda menggantikan saya menjelaskan tentang pembagian kasta samurai di Zaman Edo, Uzumaki – san? Bukankah anda sudah mengikuti perkuliahan ini selama tiga semester?" Sarutobi, selaku penanggung jawab mata kuliah sejarah Jepang berkacak pinggang dengan menatap Naruto intens.

Naruto menatap horor ke kanan dan ke kiri dimana semua mahasiswa di ruang kuliah umum sedang menatapnya. _Mampus_. Kemudian ia menatap sayu Shikamaru. Meminta pertolongan. Namun sang pemilik mata kuaci hanya menatap bosan. Bukan pertama kalinya ia ditatap begitu.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas panjang. " _Menduksai._ "

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Hai Naruto – nii. Masih suka mengikuti kuliah Sejarah Jepang?" Sapa gadis berambut cepak dengan mata coklat cerah, saat Naruto dan Shikamaru melintasi departemen Ilmu Kebudayaan.

"Hahaha. Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan kali ini, Chika?" Gadis tersebut cekikikan mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Dari awal aku juga tau kalau Naruto – nii memang mengulang." Mengait tangan gadis lain disebelahnya, Chika izin berlalu.

"Jawaban apa yang kau berikan sewaktu ia bertanya dulu?" Shikamaru mulai tertarik dengan temannya kini.

Naruto memamerkan gigi putihnya bangga. "Aku bilang jika aku sangat mencintai Jepang. Dan aku selalu ingin—

"—ingin mengikuti kuliah Sejarah Jepang di setiap sementer ganjil?" Shikamaru menebaknya dengan sangat baik.

" _Thats right_. Dan kemudian dia tau jika aku mengulang. Itu sangat memalukan, kau tahu?"

Sebagai respon, Shikamaru hanya menaikan bahu. Sudah menduganya. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau memaksaku menemanimu kembali semester depan." Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Hei. Aku sedang marah denganmu. Mengapa kau yang sekarang mengancamku?" Mengingat emosinya tadi di kelas, Naruto "mencoba" kembali naik darah.

"Halo Uzumaki – nii." Kali ini Naruto disapa segerombolan gadis yang tadi ada dikelas yang sama dengannya. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Kau semakin terkenal saja di kalangan mahasiswa baru, Naruto."

"Tidak ada bagusnya terkenal karena mengulang." Naruto menekuk punggung dan kemabali berjalan menuju ruangan Sarutobi. Ini peringatan kesekiankalinya.

Shikamaru tersenyum hangat kali ini.

Saat memasuki departemen, Naruto mendapati seorang pria dengan setelan jas dongker tua, berdiri menghadap kearah lawan bicaranya didekat pintu masuk. Seoalah ada magnet yang mengikat, Naruto tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok tersebut. Lima langkahnya tetap ia lakukan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah lain. Hingga langkah ketujuh, sosok tersebut menatapnya balik. Melepaskan pandangan tajam seolah sedang mengincar sesuatu. Dilangkah kesepuluhnya, saat ia merasa menabrak sesuatu, barulah Naruto melepaskan pandangannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lamunkan di otak bodohmu itu, Naruto?"

Suara Sarutobi seakan menjungkar balikan dunia Naruto. Demi nenek moyangnya yang tak pernah ia temui, ia sangat membenci suara dosennya tersebut.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Sosok berpakaian rapi dengan jas sewarna dengan rambut ravennya terlihat masih berada pada ruangannya bekerja. Wajah datarnya memang menampakaan aktivitas yang monoton hingga nyaris tidak ada kerutan yang tampil dalam wajah seputih patung David yang terkenal hasil karya Michelangelo.

Mata pria sewarna gelap pekatnya angkasa yang kau lihat sebagai biru di pagi hari tengah memeriksa satu – persatu nama peserta mata ajar kuliah yang akan beralih padanya pada pertemuan ketiga tersebut. Menatap foto identitas mahasiswa yang ditampilkan dalam _slide_ pdf yang di unggah situs cyber campus dengan kode akses dosen di laptop seri Lenovo ThinkPad W700DS. Foto yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata sebiru planet Uranus. Senyum dan perawakannya sangat ia kenal. Hanya ada satu hal yang terasa asing.

"Naruto, ha?"

Satu senyum makna akan syarat hadir di bibirnya.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Naruto langsung menutup wajahnya setelah menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku kuliah. Demi tuhan, ia hanya tidur dua jam lebih sepuluh menit hari ini. Dan sekarang keadaan kelasnya mengalahkan bunyi bor yang selalu aktif di daerah pertambangan dekat apartemennya?

Naruto bingung akan menyalahkan si tua Sarutobi akan hukuman gilanya, atau gadis – gadis penghias mimpi basahnya selama ini.

"Dia datang. Itu dia DATANG!" Teriak salah seorang gadis. Dan setelahnya, Naruto memperkirakan bahwa teriakan para gadis di sekitarannya bisa disetarakan dengan deru roket akan lepas landas. "TAMPANNYAA."

"Bunuh aku." Pintanya dalam hati namun terucap dibibir.

 _Naruto kembali menatap depan, dan entah mengapa ia merasa kelasnya mendadak senyap._

Dengan gerakan _slow – motion_ teman sekelasnya. Di bagian depan, tepatnya pada seorang pria yang ia lihat kemarin, Naruto merasakan hawa panas, membuat ia menahan nafas. Matanya mengikuti dengan tangkapan yang pas pada arah mata _Onyx_ itu menatapnya.

Naruto _spechless._ Tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa demikian.

"Saya—

 _Dan kebisingan itu kembali merasuki indra pendengaran Naruto._

Kebisingan yang mendadak terhenti saat suara Bariton yakni jenis suara yang umum bagi pria dewasa antara suara bass dan tenor terdengar di _micropone_ yang terpasang di podium.

"—akan menggantikan Prof. Sarutobi mulai pertemuan ini. Saya harap kerjasamanya dengan membuat kelas ini menjadi kondusif." Ultimatum tersebut diucapkan tanpa ekspresi pengampunan. Menjelaskan bahwa ia tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Ini akan jauh lebih membosankan." Naruto kembali menekan telinganya dengan jaket miliknya, dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

 _Persetan dengan perkenalan membosankan yang sama membosankannya dengan Sejarah Jepang._

Pelampiasan_Ane

Shikamaru berlari menyusuri koridor fakultas Budaya hanya untuk mencari sosok berambut jagung yang selalu membuatnya repot dan jengkel. Praduga – praduga hinggap di kepala jeniusnya. Alasan kemungkinan Naruto marah karena tidak menemaninya menjadi mahasiswa selundupan di kuliah Sejarah Jepang menjadi salah satunya, atau lebih parahnya, karena tidak membenarkan Naruto meminjam jasanya dengan menitipkan absen padanya.

Kepalanya menatap kanan dan kiri memutari titik temu di gedung tersebut. Berharap sedikit melihat bagian dari tubuh Naruto, bahkan sepucuk hidungnyapun ia akan menyadarinya. Namun nihil. " _Shit._ Kemana bocah itu?"

Kaki panjangnya kembali melangkah ke satu area terakhir yang mungkin di kunjungi si Pirang. Bekas sekretariatan.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Sasuke kembali bertemu dengannya. Ini pertemuan kedua mereka dalam dua pekan. Sejak pertemuannya hari itu, sebercak emosi membuncah di dadanya. Mengembang hingga merasuk kepikirannya. Mengontrol syaraf motoriknya untuk bereksi, menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri.

Berbelok kekiri setelah persimpangan kedua di bagian selatan gedung budaya. Melintasi kantin kampus sepanjang 18 meter, Sasuke sempat menaikan alisnya melihat sosok didepannya menolehkan perhatiannya. Sekitar satu atau dua menit. Sosok itu kembali berjalan. Ia tak tahu tempat apa itu, Yang jelas ini sudah terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk kampusnya.

Berhenti pada satu gedung tak terpakai yang masih terlihat apik, Sasuke sudah siap saat wajah yang ada di balik punggung tegap itu berbalik.

"Sensei?" Sosok tersebut bertanya dengan nada heran. Menebak – nebak mengapa dosennya itu mengikutinya.

"Shikamaru."

Pelampiasan_Ane

Naruto merenggangkan otot bahunya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar – lebar kearah berbeda. Ia menguap lebar dan langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke kasur spons murahan milknya. Tangannya meraba _smartphone_ miliknya yang tadi sempat ia tinggal di apartemen untuk di _charge._ Menekan tombol power tanpa melihatnya.

Begitu sinyal telepon dan sinyal data tersedia di jaringan selulernya, getar notifikasi berentetan muncul. Membuka mata kantuk dan malasnya, Naruto melihat bahwa hampir semua notifikasinya didominasi oleh nama Shikamaru. Baik panggilan tak terjawab, pesan singkat, maupun pesan sosial media. Selebihnya adalah notifikasi e – mail atau sponsor.

Baru lima detik getaran di _smartphone_ nya berhenti. Ia sudah mendapatkan panggilang masuk. Bisa ditebak, Shikamaru yang menghubunginya.

" _Kau dimana idiot_?" Suara Shikamaru langsung terdengar dengan inotasi tinggi begitu ia menempelkan _smartphone_ nya di telinga.

"Tak perlu marah. Brengsek." Naruto ikut terpancing emosi, "Dirumah." Lanjutya.

" _Dari mana saja kau tadi? Kenapa telponmu tidak aktif_?" Shikamaru tak berusaha mengecilkan suaranya.

"Kuliah tentu saja. Kemana lagi?" Suara Naruto terdengar mulai malas menjawab. "Aku mematikannya. _Batre_ nya habis gara – gara semalaman aku jadikan hotspot."

" _Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku setelah kuliah?_ " Kini, Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada perhatian. Dan itu membuat Naruto Jengkel.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu harus kau awasi Shika. Aku pria dewasa."

Terdengar helaan nafas disebrang, " _Kau sudah makan?_ "

"Sudah. Aku mampir di rumah makan dekat apartemen sebelum pulang."

" _Baiklah. Lain kali jangan membuatku terlalu susah menghubungimu._ "

" _Yeah. I will._ "

"Maaf tadi pagi tak bisa menemaimu."

" _No prob._ "

" _Akan kututup._ "

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Kita akan terlalu mencolok jikau duduk di belakang. Hampir separuh kelas memilih duduk di barisan depan." Shikamaru menarik lemah tangan Naruto agar tidak diam ditempat.

"Dibarisan kesembilan saja." Sembari menepis tangan Shikamaru, Naruto berlalu.

Shikamaru duduk terlebih dahulu dan langsung menyimpan tasnya di bawah kursinya. Naruto, memilih memangku tas ranselnya di paha. Kemudian bermain _smartphone_ nya.

Lima menit dalam posisi tersebut, dosen yang telah ditunggu hadir dan lagsung berinteraksi dengan mahasiswa. Tanpa jeda waktu.

"Hari ini saya akan menjelaskan tentang cikal bakal pemerintahan Jepang. Saya tidak akan bertanya apa dan bagaimana. Itu sudah kalian dapatkan sewaktu sekolah tinggi tingkat atas. Saya akan kontruksikan kelas ini dan mensetting kejadian di masa itu. Ini memang masih kuliah awal bagi kalian mahasiswa baru, tapi saya tidak akan membuat kalian terlena dengan status kalian." Keluar dari area podium, Sasuke tetap berada pada tengah – tengah panggung. "Ada sekitar dua ratus lima puluh peserta mata kuliah. Dua puluh diantaranya adalah mahasiwa yang mengulang. Buatlah kelompok dengan dua senior kalian di tiap – tiap kelompok. Silahkan berbagi."

 _Oh!_ Kini Naruto tahu betul mengapa ia menatap senpainya itu lekat, instingnya mengatakan jika ia berbahaya. Berbahaya bagi nilainya. Berbahaya karena harus kembali mengulang.

"Sudah ada sepuluh kelompok disini. Masing – masing berjumlah 24 – 25 orang. Saya akan kembali membagi menjadi dua bagian. Silahkan, berpecah menjadi dua." Dengan serentak dan tertib mereka memecah diri kembali. "Disini kita akan mengkontruksikan pemikiran para tokoh dan masyarakat di Zaman Meiji. Tolak ukur perubahan dari tradisional menjadi modern. Saya menamai kalian kelompok pemikir A dan pemikir B. Masing – masing dalam kelompok bertindak sebagai; Keluarga kerajaan, Kabinet, Samurai, Daimyo, dan Mayarakat. Tentukan sendiri."

"Sensei. Boleh saya bertanya?" Salah seorang siswa dengan bola mata besar bertanya. Sasuke hanya diam dan memerhatikan. Memperbolehkan. "Apa tujuan dari kontruksi ini?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan pertanyaan. "Ada yang bisa menjawab?"

Seorang mahasiswi menjawab, "Untuk mengajarkan kami bagaimana pola pemikiran pada masa tersebut dengan pemikiran atau strategi saat ini."

"Salah." Sasuke melepas jasnya. Melipatnya dan menaruhnya di satu sisi lengannya. Tindakan tersebut membuat beberapa gadis serentak menutup mulut. "Untuk mempermudah beberapa orang dalam kelas ini agar memahami mata kuliah ini dengan cara yang gampang diingatnya." Ucapnya seraya menatap Naruto tajam.

Sontak beberapa gadis tertawa cekikikan. Naruto mendesis sebal. Shikamaru—yang terpaksa ikut dalam kontruksi dan berada dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Naruto (kelompok samurai)—tersenyum.

Dan kelas itu pun bergulir.

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _Jepang adalah negara dengan bentuk pemerintahan kekaisaran yang berarti secara teoritis, pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Jepang adalah kaisar. Namun dalam praktiknya, yang memiliki peran & kekuatan besar dalam menjalankan roda pemerintahan adalah panglima militer yang dikenal dengan sebutan "shogun". Kaisar di lain pihak memiliki peran terbatas dalam aktivitas sosial politik Jepang sehingga kini ia hanya menjadi semacam masa ini, hierarki jabatan terjadi sangat kuat. Dan Samurai memiliki keuntungan dalam hal ini._

 _Namun, setelah restorasi Meiji. Saat secara resmi ibukota berpindah dari Kyoto ke Tokyo dan reformasi dilakukan secara menyeluruh ikut pula kebijakan yang memgharuskan daimyo menyerahkan tanah miliknya ke kaisar dengan imbalan para daimyo tersebut direkrut menjadi gubernur yang dibayar secara berkala oleh pemerintah pusat membuat posisi Samurai terjepit._

 _Di era keshogunan, samurai merupakan salah satu kasta sosial yang paling dihormati berkat sistem feodalisme yang dibuat sedemikian rupa. Namun pasca Restorasi Meiji, sistem feodalisme dihapuskan sehingga samurai pun kehilangan hak hak istimewanya selama ini, salah satunya hak membawa pedang secara bebas._

 _Salah satu Samurai yang kehidupannya berubah dratis sehingga mengharuskan ia memiliki perkerjaan lain atau berada dibawah naungan seseorang—dimana hal ini merupakan pelecehan bagi kaum samurai—menjadikan salah satu Samurai memiliki pemikiran radikal. Samurai tersebut bernama..._

Pelampiasan_Ane

"—Shikamaru." Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah nama. Ekor matanya merilik ke arah pemuda pirang yang tengah menolehkan wajahnya menghadap pada teman dekatnya. Shikamaru. Merasa lucu karena kebetulan tersebut. Sementara sang mata kuaci hanya angkat bahu tidak peduli, namun masih menyisakan getstur mendengar. Tertarik dengan hal baru yang ia dengar.

"Shikamaru?! Tapi Sensei, bukankah nama samurai tersebut adalah Saigo Takamori?" Salah seorang gadis menyahut ketika Sasuke selesai memberi prolog pengajaran.

"Tidak Mei – mei. Saigo Takamori hanya seorang pelaksana. Tapi Shikamaru adalah dalang pemikirannya."

"Sasuke – sensei." Suara Naruto yang kali ini terdengar. Yang lain langsung menoleh pada pemuda tersebut, heran. Ini pertama kalinya sang senior mau bertindak aktif di kelas. "Tapi tidak ada satupun nama Shikamaru di refrensi pencarian internet. Apa sensei tidak salah?" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau tidak seburuk yang Sarutobi ceritakan padaku, _Dobe_ —" Naruto langsung melotot mendengarnya. "—pertahankan." Kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada seluruh kelas. "Kontruksi kelas kali ini salah tujuannya adalah ini. Sejarah yang selama ini kalian kenal adalah sejarah yang memang di ciptakan, Saigo Takamori memang tonggak pemberontakan samurai di Zaman Meiji. Tapi ia hanya sebuah alat. Tugas kalian adalah menjelaskan pemikiran setiap elemen yang ada saat itu hingga mendukung terjadinya pemberontakan. Setidaknya dalam lima lembar kertas folio. Khusus untuk kelompok samurai, kalian posisikan alasan Shikamaru tidak dimunculkan dalam sejarah, atau memang tidak ingin diketahui. Minggu depan, kita adu argumen antar kelompok dengan elem yang sama." Sasuke berbalik dan mengambil satu buku bertuliskan ' _Life of Mythology_ ' memegangnya di tangan yang sama dimana jasnya bertengger. "Kelas saya sudahi disini. Jika ada yang perlu ditanyakan. Datang saja di departemen. Terimakasih."

Kepergian Sasuke dari hadapan mereka disambut kecewa para gadis yang kehilangan, sementara para pria bersorak saat kelas dibubarkan dengan cepat.

"Shikamaru. Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" Naruto bertanya dengan alis bertaut kuat. "Dosen itu aneh."

"Hahaha. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya Naruto. Kau sepertinya sudah ikut terikat pesonanya." Shikamaru tergelak melihat reaksi serius Naruto. Merasa tak cocok.

" _Jih._ Kau pikir aku gay?"

"Kau memang potensial."

"Ku bunuh kau rusa."

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Kau tidak akan kembali dalam enam bulan?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di luar teralis pembatas pengantar penumpang yang akan _check – in._

"Tidak Naruto."

"Bahkan saat natal nanti?"

"Ini proyek. Bukan liburan. Aku tidak dibayar untuk berlibur."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Jadi kau benar – benar akan meninggalkanku sendiri menghadapi dosen misterius itu beserta tugas menakutkannya _included_ dengan gadis – gadis ganas dikelompok kita yang dengan seenaknya memintaku bertanya padanya?"

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat tingkah protes teman dekatnya. "Terakhir kali aku ingat, ada yang protes karena aku terlalu perhatian. Sekarang kau terlihat seperti pria dua puluh tahun yang labil."

"Aku tidak meminta perhatianmu, Shika. Aku minta tanggung jawabmu."

"Memangnya aku menghamilimu?"

Naruto langsung menghantamkan kepalan tangannya kearah perut Shikamaru.

" _Ukhh._ " Ringis Shikamaru. "Tidakkan kau ingat kau atlet tekwondo Naruto? Kau ingin membunuhku?" Mendengar protesan Shikamaru, Naruto hanya angkat bahu.

"Lebih baik aku pulang. Tidak ada gunanya merayumu." Selepas berkata, Naruto berbalik. Hendak pergi. Tapi bahunya ditahan oleh tangan Shikamaru.

"Apa?!" Naruto kembali mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Baik – baik. Aku minta maaf sudah keterlaluan." Shikamaru menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku minta kau sedikit mnejauh dari Uchiha – Sensei Naruto. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya—"

"— _Oh!_ Terakhir kali aku berkata seperti itu, ada seseorang yang berkomentar kalau aku potensial untuk jadi Gay."

"Janga potong omongan ku. Baik. Maaf. Tapi kali ini aku serius. Mintalah orang lain untuk menemuinya. Jangan kau. Hanya itu pintaku dalam enam bulan ini. Bisa?"

"Kau yang aneh Shika."

"Aku anggap kau setuju." Selesai berkata, terdengar siaran bahwa dirinya dan penumpang lain harus segera memasuki pesawat. "Baiklah. Aku pergi."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya terakhir kali sebelum memasukkannya dalam saku jaketnya. Menghantarkan teman baiknya sedari kecil untuk pergi sekolah profesi ditambah proyek dengan dosen bahkan sebelum ia menyandang gelar sarjana. Naruto tak akan heran dengan kejeniusan Shikamaru.

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _"Sensei?" Sosok tersebut bertanya dengan nada heran. Menebak – nebak mengapa dosennya itu mengikutinya._

 _"Shikamaru."_

 _"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?"_

 _"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."_

 _"Ha? Apa maksud anda?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau sama dengan'_ nya' _. Atau sama denganku. Tapi sepertinya aku benar – benar sudah menjadi lupa. Hidup lama menjadikanmu memiliki banyak kejadian. Bahkan aku sendiri yang melenyapkannya. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"_

 _"Apa maksud anda, Sensei."_

 _"Tidak ada. Terimakasih atas waktunya, Shikamaru." Dan Sasuke pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menatapnya selidik._

Sial. Aku memiliki firasat tidak enak. _Batin Shikamaru._

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Sasuke – sensei. Ada yang mencari anda." Ucap salah seorang wanita yang merupakan bagian administrasi departemen. Mendapat anggukan dari sang lawan bicara, wanita tersebut kembali berkata, "Silahkan masuk. Uzumaki – kun."

"Terimkasih. Shizune – san."

Dan Sasuke mendapati surai pirang memasuki ruangannya. Pemuda dengan kemeja berbahan Chambray berwarna biru dengan garis abu – abu. Tas ranselnya ia jinjing dengan satu tangan. "Maaf Sasuke – sensei. Saya ingin bertanya perihal tugas minggu lalu."

"Masalah Shikamaru?"

"Salah satunya."

Sasuke membenarkan letak kacamata _Wayfarer_ miliknya. "Saya masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Bagaimana jika kau datang ke _National Diet Library_? Kita akan berdiskusi disana."

Naruto menimbang keputusan apa yang akan ia keluarkan. "Tapi saya hanya memiliki waktu pukul tiga sore sampai puku enam sore. Pukul tujuh malam saya ada kerja _part – time._ "

"Tidak masalah. Berarti tiga jam lagi bukan?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menatap arloji antiknya. Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Sasuke – Sensei."

"Tunggu. Naruto."

"Bag—" Naruto ingin menanyakan bagaimana dosennya tersebut mengetahui namanay. Namun sedetik kemudian Naruto berfikir, bahwa mungkin saja ia mengetahuinya dari Sarutobi. "—Uh, ya Sensei?"

"Dengan siapa saja kita akan berdiskusi."

Naruto menautkan alisnya lebah saat merasa dosennya tersebut menekan kata 'kita'. "Teman – teman hanya meminta saya. Tapi saya tidak tahu dengan kelompok samurai yang lain."

"Baguslah. Tunggulah aku di lantai empat. Ruang baca buku Rumah Tangga Kekaisaran Jepang."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian berlalu. Sasuke tetap memandangi punggung Naruto yang telah keluar dari ruangannya yang masih terluhat dari kaca transparan tersebut. Mata _Onyx_ miliknya berubah menjadi merah. Merah darah.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Lain dengan Sasuke – Sensei. Lain dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kali ini dia tampil dengan setelan lebih modis. Tidak formal. Namun tetap rapi. Gaya vintage. Celana jeans biru muda dipadankan dengan sepatu _boots winter_ berbahan kulit dan denim _jacket_ , serta kemeja chambray _button – down_ membuat Sasuke terlihat _modern – classic_. Ditambah dengan aksesoris yang rata – rata terbuat dari kulit asli seperti gelang sampai strap jam tangannya.

Naruto tak berkedip. Terkesan dengan perubahan gaya dosennya dari yang terlihat kaku menjadi layaknya seorang cassanova.

"Apa yang kau lihat itu, Uzumaki."

Naruto tersadar. Cengo. "Kita akan memulai dari mana?"

"Ikuti aku." Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah mantap. Naruto tidak tahu kemana sang dosen akan membawanya. Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah adanya lorong di salah pintu yang ada diruang baca tersebut. Satu hal yang ada dibenak Naruto ketika memasukinya, yakni pintu tersebut merupakan akses masuk yang tidak bisa dilewati sembarang orang. Dan seharunya dikunci. Tapi mengapa Naruto tak melihat gerakan Sasuke membuka kunci. Jadi, sebenarnya ini akses khusus atau tidak.

Setelah berjalan lurus sejauh lima meter, dan dua kali berbelok ke kiri kemudian ke kanan, Naruto berujung pada sebuah ruangan. Ruangan antik. Dengan semua barang antik. Termasuk baju zirah dan beberapa katana. Ada tulang tengkorak di tengah ruangan. Tulang hewan. Naruto memperkirakan bahwa mungkin tengkorak tersebut adalah tengkorak srigala atau heina. Entahlah. Ia tak paham tentang antropologi.

"Sensei. Sebenarnya ruang apa ini? Tak pernah aku mengetahui ada ruang seperi ini di sini." Naruto berkata setelah berputar – putar melihat sekeliling.

"Ini ruang pribadiku." Sasuke menjawab sembari menarik dua bangku sedikit keluar dari bawah meja. Mempersilahkan dirinya dan Naruto untuk duduk.

"Ruangan pribadi? Dalam aset—perpustakaan—negara? Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto kini mulai tertarik pada dosennya ini. Tertarik dalam arti ingin tahu lebih banyak. Bukan seperti yang Shikamaru katakan.

"Duduklah." Sasuke menepuk sandaran kursi, mengajak Naruto duduk didepannya.

"Tak perlu demikian Sensei." Naruto merasa sungkan diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.

"Panggillah namaku saja.." Pinta Sasuke saat Naruto telah terduduk.

"Tapi—

"—Hanya saat kita berdua, dan ini diluar jam kuliah." Sasuke manaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lagi pula umurku hanya lebih sedikit dari usiamu yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dalam hitungan kelipatan."

Naruto menautkan alisnya lemah. Berpikir. _Ah. Initinya ia tak terlalu tua_ Pikirnya. "Baiklah. Uchiha – san, Sasuke – san, apa Sasuke – nii?" Naruto memberi opsi. Mencoba bertindak tebuka saat orang yang dihormatinya memintanya untuk bersikap tidak formal.

"Hanya Sasuke."

"Baik, Sasuke. Aku ulangi. Dari mana kita harus mulai?"

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _Shikamaru kala itu berada dibawah naungan Taisho, menempuh perjalanan untuk bersama beberapa samurai lainnya untuk melakukan transaksi serah terima tanah milik Daimyo di daerah Sangubashi. Keberadaan samurai disini adalah diperuntukan jikalau para keluarga Daimyo menolak untuk memberikan aset harta mereka tersebut._

 _Perjalanan hening yang diikuti dengan pengawalan dua perdana menteri sebagai kaki tangan kerajaan, berubah menjadi kacau. Sesaat melintasi perbatasan desa Shooji, mereka mendapati orang – orang dewasa desa setempat sedang berbondong – bondong berlari menuju arah hutan. Meskipun jarak mereka masih sedikit jauh dari para penduduk desa berada, tak ayal hal ini membuat kelompok perjalan Shikamaru berhenti melanjutkan perjalanan._

 _"Apa tindakan kita selanjutnya, Perdana Menteri?" Shikamaru, selaku kepala perjalanan, meminta persetujuan langkah selanjutnya._

 _"Kita tak bisa berhenti disini. Serah terima harus dilakukan sebelum surat perjanjian di daerah Yoyogi dibatalkan karena menganggap kekaisaran Meiji kurang bisa mengendalikan pemerintahan. Jadi, kau pergilah mengelihat keadaan yang ada. Hanya sekedar pantauan dan laporan. Aku tunggu esok pagi di daerah Shooji. Lalu kita akan pikirkan tindakan selanjutnya." Tatsyuki menjawab sembari menutup tirai daripada tandu disisi kanan._

 _"Baik, Tuan. Siap laksanakan." Membungkuk sekali lagi, Shikamaru mundur tiga langkah._

 _Kemudian, dua kuda kembali dipacu membawa sebuah tandu dan diiringi enam samurai._

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _Shikamaru berjalan dengan kemampuan samurainya. Langkahnya ia buat seringan mungkin mengikuti orang – orang yang tengah mengeluarkan suara – suara bernada tinggi tersebut. Diantaranya bahkan ada yang memaki._

 _"Bunuh. Bunuh siluman itu!"_

 _"Bakar saja jika perlu!"_

 _"Kutuk dia agar menderita!"_

 _Shikamaru memerhatikan sebuah kurungan yang di tarik sedemikian rupa hingga melayang sekitar dua meter dari permukaaan tanah. Di beberapa sudut kurungan terdapat kertas mantra penahan yang seingat Shikamaru digunakan untuk menahan iblis dari jaman kuno. Dan di dalam kurungan tersebut, terdapat seekor rubah berbulu jingga. Rubah kecil._

 _Shikamaru semakin bertindak awas. Memikirkan jawaban apa yang seberna terjadi untuk mendeskripsikan permasalahan yang ada. Nyaris tiga puluh orang dewasa yang semuanya terdiri dari laki – laki dan seekor rubah cukup membuat aneh jika dianggap permasalahn biasa._

 _"Turunkan dia, Shima – sama. Kita eksekusi sekarang."_

 _Dengan satu perintah dari seseorang_ — _yang shikamaru yakini adalah Shima_ — _pria dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi_ — _mungkin sang kepala desa_ — _memerintah_ _empat pemuda untuk menaiki empat pohon, kemudian mengendurkan tali demi menurunkan kurungan tersebut._

 _Ketika Shikamaru mulai menyaksikan apa yang akan penduduk desa lakukan pada sang rubah, entah perntah dari mana yang membuat kakinya lompat tinggi dan mendarat di tepat diatas kurungan._

 _"Wahai penduduk desa yang budiman. Berkenankah kisana menjelaskan apa yang hewan kecil nan lemah ini lakukan hingga kalian terkesan ingin melenyapkannya." Shikamaru berkata sembari memandang sekekeliling._

 _"Siapa kau sebenarnya, anak muda? Dan apa pedulimu?"Shima menjawab dengan nada terganggu._

 _"Bukankah ini pertarungan yang tak seimbang? Kalian manusia dengan jumlah banyak akan mengeksekusi seekor anak rubah?"_

 _"Dia bukan hanya sekedar anak rubah. Dia siluman. Siluman penghancur, perusak, sampah." Kali ini penduduk lain yang menjawab._

 _"Ya. Dia bisa berubah menjadi pria tampan atau gadis cantik. Menggodanya kemudian membunuhnya. Dia sangat ganas." Ucap yang lainnya._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Ya. Dan sekarang menyingkirlah dari sana, Samurai. Kami sudah tidak membutuhkanmu. Petani seperti kami lebih berharga darimu." Ucap Shima sarkasme. Menyinggung ersoalan terasingnya Samurai di era baru, Meiji._

 _Tapi itu adalah perkataan yang salah. Menyinggung Samurai adalah petaka bagi mereka, karena setelahnya, hanya dalam waktu dua puluh menit, seluruh penduduk mati di pedang perak miliknya._

 _"Cih, kalian bahkan lebih rendah dari kotoran kalian." Membersihkan jari dengan dua jari, Shikamaru kembali memasukkan pedangnya dalam sarung._

 _"Kau bebas, rubah kecil." Menarik salah satu kertas mantra, Shikamaru hendak berlalu._

 _"To_ — _tolong, tolonglah a_ — _aku."_

 _Shikamaru tak akan mempercayainya jika ia tak menoleh sendiri kepalanya. Mendapati rubah kecil yang tengah terduduk lemas di sudut kurungan berangsur – angsur berubah bentuk menjadi seorang laki – laki._

 _"Kumohon."_

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _Pagi hari, Shikamaru samapi ditujuan awal ia melakukan perjalanan._

 _"Shikaru datang melapor." Shikamaru tertunduk dengan satu kaki ia lipat dibawah pantat, dan satu kaki di tekuk di depan dada._

 _"Lupakan masalah di pebatasan. Kita memiliki keadaan yang lebih darurat. Daimyo terkait menolak memberikan tanahnya." Tatsyuki sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen pemerintahan. Tampak disampingnya, menteri pembangunan ikut memilah beberapa dokumen. "Kau, Shikamaru. Bersiagalah dengan para samurai yang lain. Sementara aku menyiapkan rencan. Aku rasa, penduduk sekitar akan mengusir kita dengan tidak sopan."_

 _"Baik tuan."_

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _Selesai memberikan intruksi dan membuat formasi, Shikamaru izin meninggalkan pasukannya. Berjalan menuju arah hutan sisi selatan perkampungan. Butuh sekitar dua ribu langkah kaki orang dewasa hinga Shikamaru dapat menapaki suatu padang rumput yang luas. Penuh ilalang dan tumbuhan tanah kering. Hanya tanaman tabebuya yang memberikan warna sendu feminim dari berbagai warna sama yang didominasi oleh kuning dan coklat._

 _Menembus hamparan ilalang, Shikamaru mendapati sebuah bukit yang tak seberapa luas. Tanahnya dipenuhi oleh rumput_ Eleusin, _tak luput tanaman_ barrelieri _dan_ ageratum _berada pada tanah lebih dari lima ratus meter persegi._

 _Ladang obat. Di padang rumput._

 _Itulah yang Shikamaru simpulkan pertama kali membawa Kitsune untuk ia sembunyikan disini. Ya. Ia membawa serta Kitsune saat menuju kemari. Hewan berupa seperti rubah dengan ekor sembilan yang dapat berbicara layaknya manusia._

 _Ada sebuah gubuk di bawah pohon_ maple _yang daunya tidak sedang berguguran. Disana ia bisa menyaksikan tubuh Kitsune, sedang terbaring dalam diam._

 _"Kau, bangunlah." Meletakkan segelas susu dan beberapa buah – buahan, Shikamaru menggerakkan tubuh Kitsune pelan._

 _Rubah tersebut bergerak. Sangat lemah. Sepertinya penduduk desa benar – benar telah menyiksanya habis – habisan._

 _"Aku kan menutup lukamu."_

 _Dengan penuh kehati – hatian, Shikamaru membaluri luka menganga di dada Kitsune dengan obat herbal, dan menutupnya dengan perban kain. Menyuapinya susu agar mendapat sedikit tenaga. Kemudian meninggalkan sosok tersebut kembali tertidur._

 _"Aku harus kembali ke kawanan. Nanti sore aku akan datang kembali."_

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _Ia menemukan satu sosok tengah berdiri sembari berpegangan pada dahan pohon. Tubuhnya terbalut selimut di bagian pinggang kebawah. Sementara bagaian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, namun kain perban melintang didada kiri hingga punggungnya. Rambut pirang emasnya semakin bersinar diterpa langit sore._

 _"Kau... Itu wujud manusiamu?" Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan. Sosok tersbut menoleh. "Lelaki? Kau menunjukan wujud laki – laki mu padaku?"_

 _Sosok tersbut menggeleng lemah. "Ini wujud asliku. Aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi wanita." Suaranya terdengar parau."Dan aku tak menggoda siapapun. Penduduk tersebut pendusta." Kemarahan terpancar di mata safirnya._

 _"Sepertinya kau memiliki pengalaman hidup yang lebih panjang dari perkiraan uasiamu."_

 _"Bangsa kami tak jauh beda dengan bangsa kalian. Hanya saja kami memiliki kekuatan lebih. Kami biasa hidup berdampingan dengan para manusia. Tapi, reproduksi kami yang amat rumit dan butuh waktu panjang dan lama, membuat kami mulai menarik diri dari lingkungan manusia. Sebab melihat manusia yang dekat dengan kami mati satu persatu amat menyakitkan. Kemudian ada di antara kalian yang hanya memandang kami sebagai senjata. Mereka mulai memburu kami Keluargaku habis mati dibunuh karena tidak menuruti kemauan mereka. Aku satu – satunya Kitsune yang masih hidup." Sosok tersebut duduk di bawah batu. Tangannya memegang erat simpulan sederhana pada kain yang menutupi area intimnya._

 _"Itukah alasan kau mulai meneror orang – oran itu?"_

 _"Ya. Mereka keji. Amat keji. Tidak seindah cerita ayah saat masih di zaman yang lebih lama." Mata safir tersebut menerawang. Rindu akan sesuatu._

 _"Jadi. Kitsune adalah jenis?"_

 _Sosok tersebut menganggukan kepalanya._

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Naruto."_

 _Shikamaru dan Naruto berteman baik hingga saat itu. Jika Naruto mulai membuka dirinya untuk kembali berinteraksi dengan manusia lantaran merasa hutang budi. Shikamaru mendekati Naruto karena sebuah rencana. Ya. Rencana besar._

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Lelucon macam apa ini, Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa kebetulan benar – benar terjadi begitu tertata? Shikamaru dan Naruto?" Naruto tertawa hambar.

Sasuke hanya diam. Memandang Naruto dengan tatapan—tak-percaya-padaku-nilaimu-hancur. Dan Naruto berdeham, meminta Sasuke melanjutkan cerita.

"Shikamaru yang aku ceritakan, bertubuh tinggi berotot, berambut jingga dan bermata abu – abu. Terdapat luka memanjang dari dada kiri ke punggung kanan. Jari tangannya berjumlah sebelas." Tanpa diminta, Sasuke mengklarifikasi.

" _Ok – oke. I get it. Just same name. Not same person._ " Naruto membetulkan letak duduknya, "Shikamaru memerintah Saigo Takamori?"

"Ya. Dia melakukannya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk balas dendam. Kekaisaran Meiji telah membunuh keluarganya dalam tekanan masyarakat desanya dan desa lain. Ayahnya sakit – sakitan. Ibunya hanya bisa menangis. Kakak perempuannya terpaksa menjual diri. Ia merasa bahwa ada nilai yang harus dibayar."

"Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah samurai saat itu sudah tidak memiliki wewenang besar lagi? Bukankah hak istimewanya sudah dicabut."

"Ya. Tapi Samurai Shikamaru memiliki satu senjata lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Kitsune."

"Memanfaatkan kekuatan Kitsune?"

"Dan Tengu."

"Tengu dalam artian hewan atau..." Naruto menggantung kalimanya.

"Tengu adalah makhluk yokai yang dipercaya sebagai penunggu gunung yang menjaga kemurnian alam," Sasuke mau tidak mau harus melanjutkan cerita tersebut. Emosi tersinggung yang lima detik tadi hadir dengan ceoat ia ubah dengan wajah serius. "Shikamaru memanfaatkan kekuatan Tengu dengan keberadaan Kitsune."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Percayalah Naruto, semua makhluk memiliki perasaan. Bahkan yokai sekalipun."

"Jadi, menurutmu Shikamaru ingin membuat Tengu jatih cinta pada Kitsune? Agar dia bisa kembali mengendalikan yokai?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa pemberontakan klan samurai Satsuma yang dipimpin Saigō Takamori terhadap Tentara Kekaisaran Jepang disebabkan oleh adanya perubahan sistem pada pemerintahan menyebabkan kekecewaan para samurai merupakan siasat dari panglima mereka sendiri, Shikamaru. Seorang pemuda yang lahir dengan darah samurai dan pengabdian hingga mati._

 _Semua strategi, semua aktivitas pengumpulan prajurit, semua informasi, semua persenjataan, adalah Shikamaru yang mengkoordinir. Adalah Shikamaru yang membuatnya ada. Adalah Shikamaru yang membuatnya terjadi. Adalah Shikmaru juga yang menjadikan Saigō Takamori sebagai kambing hitam sebab kebenciannya terhadap pemerintahan kekaisaran Meiji. Adalah Shikmaru yang membuat tiga pilarnya dengan menggunakan kedua teman Takamori yakni Ōkubo Toshimichi, dan Kido Takayoshi dengan sebutan pahlawan Restorasi Meiji._

 _Dia juga memiliki senjata rahasia..._

 _Tanah yang tak kunjung diserahkan oleh para daimyo nyatanya memiliki sejarah panjang. Disana dikatakan terdapat penunggu yang dapat menghancurkanmu jika tak sesuai dengan kreterianya. Makhluk tersebut dikenal sebagai Tengu, penjaga kemurnian alam._

 _Sejak kedekatannya bersama Naruto terjalin, Shikamaru mulai mendekatkan Naruto pada yokai digunung tersebut. Ia melancarkan aksinya dengan mengajak jalan – jalan Naruto dan membiarkannya menggunakan wujud rubah ekor sembilanya. Hingga suatu saat ketika mereka bercengkrama di bawah sebuah puhon trembesi tua yang mat besar, Shikamaru mengetahui, tempat itulah inti dari gunung tersebut. Tempat kemungkinan Tengubersembunyi._

 _Dan kejadian tersebut terjadi. Peristiwa yang memang telah di prediksi olehnya. Saat Shikamaru membawa serta kedua puluh samurai tingkat bawah untuk mulai memanfaatkan hutan demi membuat senjata, saat itulah yokai tersebut menampakkan diri. Keluar dengan amarah tinggi. Membunuh membabi hutan tanpa rasa ampun. Menyisakan satu anak manusia saja. Ya. Shikmaru._

 _Naruto hadir disana. Dalam wujud tuannya. Menyelamatkan sahabat manusianya selama dua tahun terakhir. Atau begitulah yang Naruto pikirkan._

 _Lain Naruto lain Tengu tersebut. Ia yang merupakan salah satu makhluk tertua yang telah ada sejak zaman purba merasakan sesuatu yang lain ketika melihat Kitsune di depannya. Ia merasa rindu akan keberadaan – keberadaan yokai lainnya. Zaman telah berubah. Yokai mulai menghilang. Tapi, bukan karena hal tersebut Tengu itu mendadak merasa terikat dengan sang Kitsune. Namun karena memang Kitsunelah takdir tuhan unutknya. Kitsunelah pasangan takdirnya. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang ditakdirkan alam._

 _Dan Tengu mulai menjadikan Naruto bagian hidupnya._

 _Rencana awal Shikamaru berhasil._

 _Melalui Tengu, ia mendapatkan kepercayaan lebih. Melalui Tengu ia mendapat informasi lebih. Melalui Tengu ia mendapat persenjataan lebih. Hanya tinggal prajurit tak kasat mata yang belum ia dapatkan. Dan sepertinya ia harus menggunkan sedikit paksaan._

 _Tapi malang tak dapat ditolak, mujur tak dapat diraih. Segala usaha dan rencana Shikmaru yang telah tersusun apik tak dapat terlaksana. Segala sesuatu yang disusun bahkan setahun sebelum hari penyerangan tak berjalan dengan baik. Segala sesuatu yang Shikmaru maksudkan untuk membalaskan dendam atas apa yang dialaminya tak dapat terwujud. Tepat sehari sebelum hari penentuan penyerangan terjadi. Shikamaru termakan akan ketamakannya sendiri; menguasai dua yokai untuk memenangkan pertarungan._

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Jadi melalui Tengu, ia mendapatkan kepercayaan lebih, informasi lebih, dan persenjataan lebih?" Naruto bertanya setelah Sasuke diam cukup lama.

"Ya."

"Tapi, kenapa peperangan bossai tetap dimenangkan pemerintah, jika Shikmaru memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi."

"Karena ia meninggal sehari sebelum penyerangan. Dan Saigo Takamori masih belum memiliki strategi kedua jika terjadi perubahan rencana."

"Meninggal? Meninggal karena apa?" Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke lekat.

Ditempatnya, Sasuke tak menjawab. Matanya memang menatap Naruto. Tapi bukan pada Naruto yang berada didepannyalah yang ada pada pikirannya. Dan nyatanya Sasuke belum mampu membuka luka lama. Namun ia harus. Ia ingin pemuda didepannya mengerti, siapa dirinya dan siapa yang mereka bicarakan.

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _"Aku tak bisa Shika, dia akan marah."_

 _"Aku tak pernah meminta apapun darimu, hanya ini yang kuminta."_

 _"Tapi yang kau minta amat berbahaya. Kau tak akan bisa mengontrol pasukan yokai. Itu berbahaya."_

 _"Maka dari itu bujuk kekasihmu. Suruh dia yang mengkomandonya."_

 _"Tidak. Dia bisa terkena kutukan. Dia yokai murni. Dia tidak diciptakan untuk merusak."_

 _"Sudahlah. Aku tak akan memohon lagi padamu. Harusnya kau kubiarkan lepas saat itu. Dan menemui kekasih takdirmu, sehingga aku tak terlalu berharap." Shikamaru beralih dari hadapan Naruto. Ia pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto terdiam dengan rasa bersalahnya._

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _Matahari sedang berada pada singsingan di ufuk barat menunggu akan waktunya kembali ke prahaja yang menandakan bergantinya hari menjadi malam. Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah telaga hijau area perlindungan Tengun. Pakaian sebatas paha dengan jubah berwarna putih dan ornamen coklat menjuntai kebelakang. Bagian bahunya berkibar dan terkadang Naruto harus membenarkan posisi bahunya yang terbuka._

 _Dan depan. Menutup cahaya matahari sore yang sedang berpendar jingga. Tengu terbang dengan mengepakkan kedua sayap besarnya. Wujud layaknya manusia tetap ia pertahankan. Hanya saja diseluruh badannya kini terlihat sedikit berwarna lebih Sasuke pun sedikit lebih panjang._

 _Pantulan matahari sore yang hilang timbul akibat kepakan sayap Tengu berakhir dengan dihalanginya secara keseluruhan oleh tubuh Tengu yang berdiri tepat didepan Naruto. Memandang wajah diam kekasihnya, Tengu merengkuh tuuh yang jauh kecil dan pendek tersebut dalam dekapannya. Sementara Naruto, hanya menggenggam erat sayap Tengu yang telah tertutup._

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Jika teman manusiamu memang memintanya. Aku akan melakukanya. Dunia sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Aku tak ingin ada manusia gila lain yang akan merenggutmu lagi. Tapi putuskanlah ikatanmu denganya setelah ini. Dan hiduplah denganmu."_

 _"Maafkan aku." Naruto berkata pelan. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada telanjang Tengu._

 _"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk kembali tertekan dengan ketamakan mereka. Lagipula tubuh kecilmu tak nyaman ku peluk." Selepas berkata, Naruto segera melepas pelukannya._

 _"Butuh waktu seratus tahun lagi untuk memiliki tubuh dewasa sepertimu." Naruto mengerang protes._

 _Tengu tertawa."Tak apa. Aku akan menunggumu. Dan menamanimu hingga menua."_

 _"Kau janji?"_

 _"Aku janji."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Tengu."_

 _"Sasuke. Namaku adalah Sasuke. Tengu adalah sebutan mereka untukku."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."_

 _Mereka tak tahu, bahwa takdir tak mengizinkan mereka tetap bersama._

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Kenapa kau terdiam?" Naruto hanya bertanya heran. Sejak lima menit tadi Sasuke terdiam setelah suaranya mengecil dan berakhir berhenti setelah bercerita bagian permintaan Shikamaru. "Sasuke!" Merasa kesal. Naruto memilih mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Tengu tersebut gagal membawa pasukan yokainya. Ada ketidakseimbangan alam sehingga hal tersebut tak dapat diwujudkan. Shikamaru yang mendengar hal tersebut menjadi murka. Dia mendatangi tempat Tengu berada sembari membawa tubuh Naruto yang telah ia racuni. Racun langka yang tak ada penawarnya. Dibuat langsung dari tanaman castor"

"Bisakah Tengu menawar racun tersebut?"

"Tidak. Shikamaru memantrai tubuh Naruto."

"Lalu?"

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _"Dimana Shikmaru?" Naruto bertanya dengan nafas tersengal._

 _"Kau masih menanyakan manusia itu?"_

 _"Dia adalah tuanku."_

 _"Dia adalah bajingan yang memanfaatkanmu demi keuntungannya."_

 _"Tidak. Dia hanya tertekan."_

 _"Dia meracunimu, bodoh."_

 _"Hai... Bisakah kau jangan ikut emosi saat ini. Uhuuuk. Huk." Naruto batuk darah._

 _"Aku membunuhnya. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakitimu."_

 _"Jadi dia sudah mati." Naruto menampilkan wajah tersiksanya diantara wajah kesakitannya._

 _Sasuke diam._

 _"Tak apa." Naruto mencoba kembali pada emosi yang seharusnya. "Tak apa. Mungkin takdirnya memang begini."_

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Sasuke merengkuh tubuh lemah Naruto dalam dekapannya. Mendekap erat dan tak ingin melepas._

 _"Ma-mafkan aku Sa-suke. Aku tak bi-bisa menepati janjiku u-ntuk tidak meninggalkanmu." Suara Naruto semakin melemah. "Satu jadi dua. Dua jadi satu. Satu untuk selamanya. Kita akan bertemu la-lagi."_

 _Malam itu. Malam sebelum penyerangan. Dibawah paparan sinar bulan yang berwarna merah. Sasuke berteriak dengan suara yokainya. Setara dengan seribu serigala. Mengisahkan kesakitan hati yang terdalam._

 _Sasuke mengepakkan sayapnya tiga kali sebelum menutup tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto dengan sayapnya._

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Kau mendapat nilai A."

Naruto nyaris menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya jika ia tak ingat seberapa lebar ia mampu membuka mulutnya. "Kau bercanda," Naruto nyaris tak pernah memanggil Sasuke dengan imbuhan Sensei lagi sejak hari itu, "Bagaimana bisa?" Senyuman lima jari menghiasi wajah Naruto tanpa jeda selama sepuluh detik.

"Kelas ini memang aku sesuaikan dengan kemampuanmu. Kau jauh lebih memahami dengan teknik aktif, bukan pasif." Sasuke berkata tenang, tak menghiraukan tatapan dosen lain yang memandangnya heran.

Mengubah legenda seorang mahasiswa yang mengulang untuk tiga kali.

"Aku kan menraktirmu makan di tempat favoritku nanti malam sebagai ucapan terimakasih melepaskanku dari jerat kutukan Sarutobi." Naruto berkata lantang. Membuat beberapa dosen dan mahasiswa lain yang mengenal Naruto tertawa.

 _Tidak sulit._ Sasuke membatin dengan sebuah senyum singkat.

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Kenapa harus pakai motor? Kemana mobil anda, Sasuke – sensei?" Naruto mengerang protes saat mendapati Sasuke—yang memang menawarka akan menjemput Naruto—berada di basemant apartemennya. Berdiri disamping Honda CBR 250rr warna hitam dengan corak merah. "Ini pertengahan bulan Januari. Musim dingin masih berlangsung."

"Mobilku sedang rusak," Sasuke memberikan _second helmet_ pada Naruto. "Jadi mau tak mau kita naik motor."

"Bagaimana jika kita naik kereta? Akan lebih hangat disana. Motormu parkirkan saja disini."

"Jika pada akhirnya kita akan menaiki kereta bawah tanah, untuk apa aku bawa motor? Lagi pula, aku akan mengajakmu kesebuah tempat, kau akan sangat membutuhannya nanti, bukankah proposalmu mengambil tema tentang mitologi dan sejarah Jepang modern?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Menaikan kedua bahunya, Sasuke menjawab enteng. "Karena aku seorang dosen."

Naruto tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya, hendak memukul sang dosen. "Seriuslah, bahkan kelas proposal belum dimulai."

"Kelas analisis kualitatifmu saja sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kau melihat histori nilaiku?"

"Tentu saja. Sarutobi memaksaku menganalisis dirimu dan menyesuaikan apa yang kau butuhkan." Sasuke mulai menaiki motornya.

"Akan ku kutuk orang tua itu." Naruto menggerutu sembari memasang helm. "Kau tahu, dia bahkan pernah menyuapiku dengan nasi udonnya di depan kelas saat perutku berbunyi sewaktu presentasi. Sampai saat ini aku tak habis pikir, dari mana ia mendapatkan udon tersebut."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum—kecil—melihat tingkah Naruto. Ia sebenarnya ingin menikmati kelakuan Naruto atau saat Naruto tersenyum, namun ia lebih memilih segera berangkat.

"Kau tau, Suke—"

" Oke. Bagaimana jika kau bercerita di atas motor?"

"Tidak masalah," Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke, "Tapi aku tetap merasa kesal padamu, ini sangat dingin, kau tahu?" menaiki pedal, dan duduk dibelakang Sasuke. Memberi jarak lima belas sentimeter. Kedua tanganya memegang behel motor.

"Baik. Baik. Kita berangkat, oke?"

"Yokai... Err, Sasuke, kau tahu dimana Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto berkata saat Sasuke mulai menyalakan motor.

"Tidak."

"Letaknya hanya berjarak dua blok dari sini. Jadi, apakah kita harus menaiki motor?"

Sasuke membuka kaca helm teropongnya, menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto, "Bagaimana jika kita jalan – jalan dulu, baru makan? Ini masih jam enam, bukan?"

Ditempatnya, Naruto hanya mampu diam beberapa detik. Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat menyadari wajah Sasuke sangat dengan dengannya. "O—oke." Jawabnya lemah.

Gas motor di tarik dalam keadaan nol sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian menarik _handle kopling_ yang diikuti dengan menginjak tuas tranmisi ke arah depan, untuk memposisikan transmisi ke posisi _gear_ pertama. Dan motor tersebut melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Sasuke." Naruto berbicara dalam inotasi tinggi. "Apa kau selalu melakukan ini pada mahasiswa lain?"

"Tidak dengar. Mendekatlah. Dan berbicara disebelah telingaku." Sasuke menjawab dengan sama tingginya.

Sedikit taktik Sasuke gunakan. Karena, tanpa berteriak pun, Sasuke masih dapat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Segala sesuatu dalam diri Naruto telah menyatu didirinya.

Dan kedua tangan tersebut beralih, dari behel motor menuju dua sisisi tubuh Sasuke. Wajah Naruto mendekat, mensejajarkan dengah sisi telinga Sasuke. "Tak apa jika aku memegang jaketmu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit merasa sungkan.

Sasuke mengangguk. Memperbolehkan.

"Kau—kau hangat Sasuke."

"Tentu saja."

Merasa bahwa keadaan sudah dapat mereka sesuaikan, Sasuke semakin memacu motor sportnya. Bahunya ia rendahkan sehingga membentuk sudut 45 derajat. Keadaan ini membuat Naruto mau tak mau mengikuti gerak tubuh Sasuke. Ia tak ingin terlempar oleh angin malam yang dipacu untuk saling begesekan.

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Shikamaru? Apa kabar?" Naruto berkata dengan nada gembira saat mendapat panggilan international dari sang sahabat.

 _"Baik. Kau bagaimana?"_

"Aku mendapat nilai A di mata kuliah Sejarah Jepang, _Crazy right?_ Bahkan dosen pecinta otaku dengan model rambut aneh itu kini menjadi dosen pembimbingku di kelas proposal skripsi."

 _"Benarkah? Sebuah keberuntungan kau mendapat nilai A."_

"Kau sialan, Shika."

 _"Hahaha. Kelihatannya kau menikmati waktu bersamanya. Kau semakin dekat dengannya?"_

"Hahaha. Kau benar. Dibalik muka monotonnya, ia memiliki wawasan luas. Sangat menyenangkan berbicara degannya."

 _"Itu sebabnya kau tak menghubungiku sebulan ini?"_

"Heiiiii. Kau yang tak menghubungiku."

Pembicaraan dua dahabat tersebut berlangsng hingga dini hari.

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Maaf baru bisa datang. Komite sedang sibuk perihal pergantian rektor." Sasuke datang dengan wajah letih. Terlihat dari posisi dasi yang tidak sesimetris biasanya.

"Kau jadi bagian komite? Bukan kah kau masih dosen baru?"

"Entahlah. Mereka benar – benar mendesakku untuk bergabung."

Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, Naruto tersenyum renyah. " _Black coffee_ saja cukup?" Tawar Naruto.

"Ya." Sasuke duduk tepat didepan Naruto. Di pojok ruangan sebuah cafe.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Disebrang, tepatnya di bagian kasir, seorang pemuda berambut perak mengangguk. Merespon Naruto.

"Kau sudah memesankan untukku?"

Naruto tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ku bisa bantu?"

"Aku ingin konsultasi masalah teori."

Febuari mulai berakhir. Maret telah menunggu. Musim semi adalah musim yang nyaman untuk beraktivitas karena suhu dingin mulai berkurang dan udara perlahan menjadi hangat. Meskipun angin kencang sesekali bertiup. Udara masih tetap pada hitungan 13 derajat celcius di siang hari. Pohon Sakura mulai mengeluarkan tunas ranting bunganya. Air – air menetes dari dahan tanaman bekas salju yang mencair.

Suasana yang pas untuk bercengkrama diluar. Di temani segelas _black coffe_ dan coklat hangat. Di sebuah kafe di jalan Shibuya.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Naruto mengusap – usapkan telapak tangannya di bagian bahu. Mengusir hawa dingin yang masih tersisa. Ia sedang menunggu. Sasuke bilang ia memarkirkan mobilnya di gedung pusat blanja dua blok dari tempat mereka berada. Tapi sudah sepuluh menit. Rambut unik Sasuke belum juga nampak.

Tapi tepat sebelum umpatan terucap dibibir Naruto, sebuah mobil merek Honda dengan tipe S2000 berwana silver dengan atap terbuka meluncur mulus di depan Naruto.

"Kau itu. Tidak bisa ya, punya barang yang tidak bikin iri?" Naruto menggerutu sembari membuka pintu penumpang. "Jika tak ingin membuat orang lain menunggu, kenapa tidak bawa motormu saja?"

"Terakhir kali ada yang menggerutu jika aku bawa motor."

"Tapi sikonnya beda, Sasuke."

"Kau ingin aku memimta maaf?"

Mendapat respon demikian, Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau hanya jenius di bidang akademik, tidak dibidang sosial."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Maaf."

"Eh?!" Rasa kesal Naruto langsung menghilang. Digantikan oleh sesuatu yang menggelitik dadanya.

 _Apa ini?_

Pelampiasan_Ane

Mobil Sasuke ia berhenti di pelataran gedung serba guna, seberang jalan dari rumahnya.

"Kau turunlah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mengambil barang bawaan di bagasi." Menyerahkan kunci, "Tolong, buka gerbangnya." Kemudian ia membuka pintu pengemudi dan menuju bagasi.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Naruto sedikit takjub dengan rumah Sasuke. Lumayan besar jika dimiliki seseorang yang hanya bekerja sebagai dosen. Bahkan luas tanah dimana bangun itu berdiri mencapai 12X13 meter persegi. Terlebih dengan desain rumah yang modern. Pembuatan rumah ini pastilah amat mahal.

Terlalu menikmati bagaimana ia mengagumi rumah Sasuke, Naruto tidak sadar ia mulai berjalan tanpa menolehkan kepalnya kekiri dan ke kanan. Hanya lima langkah, namun justru karena jalan tersebut sedikit ramai, hal ini menjadi bahaya. Bahkan teriakan seorang nenek di sebrang jalan yang menyuruhnya mundur lewat begitu saja di telinga Naruto. Hingga saat sebuah truk barang dari arah utara yang mengambil lajur kiri melintas, Naruto baru tersadar. Namun, mungkin karena terkejut akan situasi dan suara klakson, Naruto bukannya mundur namun malah melangkah lebih jauh kedepan.

Terlambat. Dari arah berlawanan muncul van putih dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Begitu cepat. Bahkan tak lebih dari satu detik, Naruto merasakan suatu tarikan yang memiliki kekuatan seberat masa satu ton. Membuat gerakan yang amat cepat.

Saat tersadar, Naruto telah berada didepan gerbang rumah Sasuke. Di sebelah nenek – nenek yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Begitu pula dengan dirinya.

"Bagaimana bi—

"—KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA, HA?! JIKA INGIN MATI JANGAN MENDADAK. KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT, DOBE!" Sasuke mengoyang tubuh syok Naruto keras. Menjelaskan kehawatiran yang amat tinggi dari Sasuke.

Dan dua buah tangan melingkar di punggungnya. Menghantamkan dadanya dengan dada bidang Sasuke. "Kau membuatku takut." Sasuke semakin memeluk Naruto erat.

Naruto berani bersumpah. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Sasuke. Detak jantung yang amat keras. "Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto mengucap kembali pertanyaan yang tadi dipotong Sasuke. "Kau berada di sisi jalan, sementara aku di tengah jalan. Bagaimana bisa kau— kau—" Naruto kehilangan kata – katanya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia masih mempertahankan posisinya. Membuat dirinya sendiri percaya bahwa Naruto masih ada. Masih hidup.

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke tetap memeluknya. Ia juga sadar, kecerobohannya membuat beberapa prang hapir terkena serangan jantung, termasuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggil lemah.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergeming.

"Kau—jantungmu berdetak keras. Sangat terasa saat kita berpelukan. Dan—bisakah kau melepaskanku? Ini menyesakkan."

Sasuke melonggarkan dekapannya setelah menarik satu hela nafas panjang.

Kedua tangan Naruto berada di dada Sasuke.

Safir dan onyx saling tatap. Membaca syarat masing – masing yang tak tersampaikan.

Ada satu kata. Satu rasa. Timbul di bawah perut, naik keatas, dan menghantam ulu hati.

Tak dapat terucap.

Tak mampu mengucap.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Sasuke kehilangan seleranya menyiapkan segala rencana bakar – bakar yang ia ingin lakukan bersama Naruto. Segala macam bahan dan alat tergeletak begitu saja di pelayaran samping rumahnya.

Tak jauh berbeda, Naruto juga hanya mampu terdiam. Ia duduk di pinggir tepi kolam dan memainkan kedua kakinya di dalam air.

Mereka ingin saling menyapa. Tapi tak berani.

Mereka ingin saling memberitahu keadaan. Tapi terlalu canggung.

Naruto dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Sasuke dengan masa lalu yang berimbas padanya sekarang.

Ditengah kegalauan Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan suasana baru diantara dirinya dan Sasuke. Naruto tersentak saat sebuah beban menghantam air kolam yang bergelombang kecil karena gerakan kaki Naruto. Menimbulkan cipratan tinggi dan mengenainya.

Sasuke menceburkan diri dan berenang.

Tiga kali putar balik. Lalu berhenti di depan Naruto.

Menyentuh kedua kakinya.

"Aku rasa renang memang bisa merilekskan pikiran. Ingin coba?" Sasuke berkata sembari menyingkirkan rambut basahnya yang jauh lebih memanjang daripada saat kering.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak bingung. Bingung dengan perasaanya. Bingung mengapa dalam otaknya ia memikirkan bahwa Sasuke itu tampan.

"Aku—tak bisa renang." Ucap Naruto pelan. Sedikit merasa gagal juga menjadi pria.

"Tak apa. Kau bisa berpegangan padaku. Kita ambil saja dasaran 175 cm. Jadi kau aman."

"Emmm. Baiklah." Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke. Dan mulai menurunkan bebannya di dalam air.

"Bagaimana? Tidak masalah bukan?"

"Ya. Ini menyenangkan."

"Kau pernah renang?"

"Jika _bathtub_ masuk hitungan"

Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto menatap takjub pada senyum Sasuke. _Tampan. Sangat tampan._

"Naruto. Maaf. Tapi aku ingin menciummu. Boleh kah?"

Nartuto terdiam sebentar. Kemudian mengangguk lemah.

Dan sepasang kaki tan melayang di dalam air. Dua tangan berwarna pucat berada di pinggang seseorang. Mengangkat beban. Dua tangan lain berada di belakang leher yang lain.

Mereka berciuman di dalam kolam renang. Ciuman penuh pertanyaan yang berujung panas. Entah siapa yang memulai. Entah siapa yang mengingkan. Tubuh mereka telah saling telanjang dan berdempetan satu sama lain.

Mereka menjamah lebih. Menyentuh lebih, Meraba lebih dari tubuh yang lainmya.

Berpindah dari dalam air menuju tepi kolam.

Sore itu, saat langit Tokyo berubah jingga. Mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke melepaskan seluruh perasaan yang ada. Melampiaskannya dengan menunggangi Naruto. Disisi lain, Naruto menikmatinya. Menjajali aktivitas baru yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Dia ia menyukainya.

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Shikamaru!" Naruto berteriak nyaring dan membuat telinga berdenging beberapa orang yang berada dalam radius lima meter darinya. Tangannya ia rentangkan amat lebar, bergaya layaknya seorang ayah yang menjemput sang putra tiba dari kuliah panjang.

"Berhentilah bersikap anak – anak, Naruto." Shikamaru melewati Naruto seolah tak mengenalinya.

"Kau ini, pulang dari Belanda jauh lebih sombong." Rangkulan Naruto ia arahkan pada pundak Shikamaru.

"Berhentilah berkomentar. Aku lapar."

"Yoooshhh. Ichiraku ramen."

Pelampiasan_Ane

Sasuke uring – uringan belakangan ini. Nyaris seminggu ini ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Hanya pesan – pesan singkat melalui sebuah media sosial yang menjadi perantara. Ini sudah lepas dua minggu setelah mereka bercinta kala itu.

Ada satu hal yang ia ketahui saat ini. Si pirang sedang sibuk dengan Sahabat lamanya. Sahabat lama yang telah kembali.

 _Setelah kejadian di kolam renang hari itu, mereka tersadar dan saling berdiam diri. Jika saat itu bukan Sasuke kembali yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menggandeng Naruto ke kamar mandi, mungkin mereka akan tetap berada di tepi kolam hingga tengah malam—mereka bercinta hingga masuk waktu makan malam. Sasuke lah yang membantu Naruto membersihkan diri. Sasuke yang menyiapkan makanan karena Naruto sudah tak mampu bergerak. Sasuke yang membersihkan meja makan._

 _Tapi Narutolah yang menciumnya pertama kali setelah mereka bersantai di depan ruang televisi lantai dua. Narutolah yang menindih pinggang Sasuke dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Narutolah yang menekan leher Sasuke hingga Sasuke terpaksa membuka mulutnya saat Naruto hendak memperdalam ciuman. Adalah Naruto yang menikmati bibir Sasuke dan hanya mampu membuat Sasuke mendesah._

 _Namun pada akhirnya, Sasukelah yang berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Memasukinya. Menunggangi dengan bermacam gaya di senggama kedua mereka. Sasukelah yang menggendong Naruto agar tak terjatuh saat mereka bercinta di balkon dengan pemandangan terbuka, sedangkan tangan Naruto mencengkram erat bahu Sasuke. Narutolah yang mengerang paling keras saat Sasuke memasukinya dengan irama acak sementara Sasuke menggeram berat._

 _Sasuke memberi gaya, Naruto yang terlontar. Sasuke mendesah lega, Naruto yang menggigit bibir._

 _Mereka menggila. Lebih dari dua jam. Hingga dalam menit – menit terakhir sebelum mereka mencapai klimaks, sependar cahaya mengkrubungi mereka. Dari kejauhan kau akan melihatnya seperti kepulan asap namun memiliki serpihan warna warni._

 _Naruto merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya terjamah lebih jauh. Terasa lebih nikmat. Lebih dalam. Dan berbeda. Seperti Sasuke berada di inti dirinya. Menyatu dengannya._

 _Hingga kenikmatan tersebut semakin memuncak kala Sasuke melepaskan hasratnya. Memenuhi sesuatu celah dalam dirinya yang membuatnya semakin terbang ke awan. Lama. Sangat lama. Hingga Naruto merasa lelah digempur kenikmatan beruntun dan bertubi._

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi." Sasuke mencium kening Naruto tepat sebelum dia mengeluarkan dirinya._

 _Satu alis berwarna pirang tertarik ke atas. Bingung._

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Kau sudah mulai konsultasi minggu ini?" Sasuke berataya, mencoba menetralkan suasana.

Naruto meminjam kebiasaan Sasuke, menjawab dengan gumanan ' _Hn_ '.

"Kau tak seharusnya bersikap layaknya anak kecil. Aku hanya lepas kendali dan ingin menjaukanmu dari rusa itu." Sasuke coba menyentuh tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto menepisnya.

"Sadarlah Sasuke. Shikamaru adalah sahabatku. Aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Tidak ada yang istimewa di antara kami!" Naruto tak peduli jika CCTV di lift apartemen Sasuke ada perekam suaranya atau tidak. Ia benar – benar marah kali ini.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya lepas kendali sehingga membentakmu dan memaksamu ikut denganku sewaktu di kantin. Dan aku sudah minta maaf." Sasuke masih berusaha dengan kepala dingin.

"Maaf tak akan meredakan gosip yang akan semakin ramai. Mereka bahkan sudah mengejekku sebagai buda sexmu! Kedekatan kita di anggap permainanmu. Kau malah membuktikannya dengan bersikap kasar padaku tadi." Lepas sudah. Semua amarah Naruto sebulan ini telah lepas. Apa yang ada di benaknya dan menjadi beban telah ia keluarkan.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak malah menjaga jarak dariku, Naruto? Kenapa kau selah tidak ingin mengklarifikasinya dengan hubungan kita? Tidak menunjukan kalau sebenarnya kita tidak seperti yang mereka duga. Kau memaksaku berjuang sendirian tanpa—

"—Karena aku mencintaimu." Naruto menjawab cepat. "Hanya itu. Tak ada alasan lain." Sadar jika emosinya tak akan menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka, Naruto berusaha kembali tenang. "Aku masih kuliah Sasuke. Dan pekerjaanmu bisa terancam jika hal ini terbukti. Aku ingin hubungan yang tenang. Tanpa gangguan." Naruto menatap tepat di _Onyx_ Sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh sisi wajah kekasihnya. "Apakah itu sulit?"

Sasuke menatap _Sapphire_ Naruto dengan lekat. Naik ke kedua alisnya yang bertaut lemah. Garis – garis tipis yang mengkerut di kedua pipi kekasihnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mencium bibir Naruto.

Tanpa kecupan dan kelembutan. Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Naruto kasar. Menumpahkan segala emosinya dalam bentuk sentuhan. Berganti poisi dengan miring kekanan, Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto brutal.

Kedua tangannya sibuk meremas pinggang dan punggung Naruto. Menekan tubuh sipirang agar menempel erat ditubuhnya. Kembali berpindah posisi dengan miring ke kiri, kali ini Sasuke mulai memainkan lidahnya di mulut Nauro. Membelit lidah si pirang dengan permainan lidah yang membaanjiri keduanya.

"Sash—Mmm—Kita sedang—

Sasuke tak membiarkan Naruto berbicara. Ia benar – benar memaksa si pirang untuk terus berciuman. Bahkan jemarinya kini mulai meremas pinggang Naruto hinga ia meringis.

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Shikamaru hawatir.

"Yah. Oleskan saja minyak kayu putihnya."

Shikamaru bukannya terganggu dengan keadaan si pirang saat Naruto meminta pertolongan Shikamaru untuk mengurap badannya dengan minyak kayu putih, karena Naruto merasa masuk angin. Tapi, tanda kemerahan yang nampak mulai menghilang di pinggang kanan dan kiri Naruto. Bekas cengkraman. Bahkan, jika tak salah. Ia melihat tanda kemerahan di dada kanan Naruto. Tanda kepemilikan.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Sasuke menekan bel kamar apartemen Naruto. Dua kali tekanan dengan jeda sepuluh detik. Di tekanan ketiga dan keempat Sasuke memberi jeda hanya dua detik. Tekanan kelima dan keenam justru tidak sampai sedetik.

"Bisa tidak, menunggu sebentar." Shikamaru tetap menyelesaikan umpatannya meskipiun ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke berada di depan apartemen Naruto.

Shikamaru memandang selidik. Matanya menatap tajam Shikamaru. Atau—lebih tepatnya objek dibelakang Shikamaru.

Naruto.

Telanjang.

Dan tanpa bisa ia cegah. Otot – otot lengan dan pundaknya mulai membesar, Bahu dan pahanya menjadi tegap. Bayang – bayang sayap berwarna Hitam pekat mulai terbentuk. Rambut Sasuke memanjang di bagian belakang, sedikit melewati bahu. Kedua kuping Sasuke memanjang, beserta dengan empat gigi taring atas dan bawah.

Naruto dan Shikamaru terlalu sibuk untuk terkejut dengan perubahan Sasuke. Bahkan Shikamaru tak sadar saat tangan kanan Sasuke memukulnya kesampung. Dan Shikamaru terlempar hingga menabarak dinding samping Naruto. Dinding dengan bahan semi permanen tersebut retak.

"Kau apakan dia, brengsek? Kau menyentuhnya?" Sasuke sudah berada di depan Shikamaru sedetik kemudian. Mencengkram leher Shikamaru hingga ia melayang, hanya dengan satu tangan. "Kau sama saja seperti dulu, penjilat. Tidak kah kau mencium bauku di tubuhnya." Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangannya. Namun menggantikannya dengan sebuah hantaman. Membuat Shikamaru tersungkur hingga menggeser posisi meja.

Naruto yang dalam beberapa detik terkejut dengan serangkaian kejadian didepannya, kini mulai bertindak. Menyibak selimut yang menghangatkannya—karena ia memang tidak telanjang. Kemudia menarik sayap Sasuke yang berada pada posisi siaga terbang.

"Pergi kau, Setan." Naruto menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyingkirkan sosok tersebut setidaknya agar tidak menghalangi dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Shikamaru.

Sasuke beralih beberapa kesamping. Kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya. Terbang dengan ketinggian rendah.

Sasuke terhenyak. Naruto memanggilnya setan. Suatu julukan yang memang menggambarkan diriya saat ini. Dan ia... tak rela.

"Naruto..." Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto dengan nada sedih. Namun karena perubahannya, suaranya tetaplah memberat dan terdapat geraman.

"Pergi." Naruto berkata dengan mata menyalang.

"Naruto, kau sedang sakit." Shikamaru masih sempat menghawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

"Kita tak—"

Naruto tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gejolak bergelombang menghantam perutnya. Membuat ulu hatinya berdenyut tak nyaman. Satu rasa campuran sepat, anyir, dan sangat asin terecap di lidahnya. Ia merasa mual.

"—Oeekk. Oeekk."Naruto membungkuk, memegangi perutnya. "Oeeekkk. Oeeekkk." Tidak ada yang keluar. Hanya air liur yang melimpah. Menetes begitu saja menggantikan sesuatu yang ingin ia muntahkan tapi tak bisa.

Shikamaru menahan sakitnya dan berusaha membantu Naruto. Ia menegapkan diri dan memegang tengkuk Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat kondisi Naruto kehilangan amarahnya.

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Aku janji. Aku tak akan menyakitinya. Aku menyayanginya. Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu tentangnya. Jika hipotesaku benar. Maka ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada saat Shikamaru menghalangi dirinya yang ingin melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau, tetaplah disini. Panggilah siapapun yang kau maksud. Dan tunggu penjelasaanya." Shikamaru tetap mempertahankan posisi pisau di depan leher Sasuke.

"Baik." Sasuke menurunkan tangan kanannya dan merogoh saki celananya. Memperlihatkan ponsel iphone miliknya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia tidak akan kembali menyerang. Menekan serangkai nomor, Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di telinga. "Datanglah ketempatku. Gunakan kekuatanmu."

Hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah menutup pangggilan. Sekumpulan asap hitam muncul ditengah ruangan. Menghadirkan seornag pria dengan mata ular dan tatapan elang.

"Kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan cara ini. Aku harap kau memang membutuhkanku." Mata dengan eyelinner berbentuk runcing tersebut menatap selidik.

"Berapa banyak makhluk jadi – jadian seperti kalian?" Shikamaru cukup terkejut kini.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Sasuke hanya memperkenalkan temannya sesaat lalu kembali kepermasalahan utama. "Dia Orochimaru, amikiri," Sasuke munujuk sosok Naruto yang tengah terbaring di sofa ruang tengah. "Dia baik – baik saja seminggu yang lalu. Tapi tadi dia tiba – tiba sakit di ulu hati, mual, dan—dua minggi lalu, dan seminggu kemudian kami bercinta." Diakhir kalimat, Sasuke memandang wajah Shikamaru yang tak nampak terkejut. Dan menyimpulkan bahwa teman akrab Naruto tersebut telah mengetahuinya.

Orochimaru hanya diam mendengar penjelasan singkat Sasuke. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Naruto berada. Tangannya menyentuh perut Naruto. Caya gelap menyelimuti tangan tersebut. "Dia sedang hamil. Anaknya memiliki spiritmu. Ia tumbuh dengan cepat."

Baik Shikamaru dan Sasuke terdiam. Shikamaru dengan keterkejutannya. Sasuke dengan wajah tak percayanya. Tak percaya dalam hitungan baik.

"Apakah itu mungkin? Sedangkan ia pria?"

"Spiritmu mempengaruhinya. Membentuk tubuhnya. Menyesuaikan dengan keinginanmu."

"Aku akan jadi ayah?" Kali ini Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah bahagiaanya.

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Tak apa Shikamaru. Aku baik – baik saja. Tinggalkanlah kami." Naruto berkata sembari menatap Shikamaru mantap. Mencoba membuatnya percaya.

"Baiklah. Jika dia kembali bertindak gila. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

"Ya, Shikamaru. Pergilah." Naruto berkata lembut. Tak ingin menyakiti perasaan teman baiknya.

"Aku pulang."

Begitu Shikamaru keluar dari kamar si pirang. Selepas menutup pintu depan, Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Naruto. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia setelah berkali – kali ia menjemput si Pirang selama lima bulan kedekatan mereka.

"Kau merasa baikan?" Sasuke duduk di pojok ranjang Naruto.

"Ya." Sejenak, keheningan meliputi mereka. "Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya, Sasuke?"

"Kau ingat dengan kisah yokai yang aku ceritakan?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai respon, "Akulah Tengu itu Naruto."

"Maka dari itu, sejak awal kau memberinya tatapan benci?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai respon. "Lalu tadi?"

"Aku emosi."

"Karena aku mirip dengan Kitsune dan dia bernama Shikamaru?"

"Karena kau telanjang, dan Shikamaru ada disana."

"Aku hanya setengah telanjang."

"Kalian dalam posisi demikian, tentu saja aku berpikir negatif."

"Kau cemburu?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku hanya manusia yang berkomunikasi lewat percakapan Sasuke. Bukan telepati. Aku tak akan pernah bisa membaca pikiranmu." Naruto sedikit meradang saat Sasuke terlihat bimbang.

"Besok kita akan menemui seseorang. Untuk mengetahui perkembangan janinmu." Sasuke berkata sembari menatap lurus tangan Naruto yang berada di atas perutnya. Mencoba mengalihkan permbicaraan awal.

"Jadi, aku benar – benar tengah mengandung?"

Sasuke mengagukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Bukan menjawab, tapi Sasuke justru bertanya kembali, "Apa kau menyesal?"

Naruto hanya mampu menerawang.

Semuanya serba rumit kini.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Atas saran dari Orochimaru, mereka mendatangi Tsunade. Seorang dokter spesialis kandungan. Dengan begini menjelaskan, siapa saja sebenarnya yang mengetahui jati diri Sasuke. Seorang atau satu sosok yokai dari jaman purba. Ia sudah ada disini jauh sebelum masa sekarang ada. Dan akan terus ada jauh setelah masa ini tiada.

Orochimaru juga makhluk dari zaman kuno. Tapi tidak setua Sasuke. Ia masih ada karena ia menunda kematiannya. Ia mempermainkan biologinya sendiri.

Tsunade adalah manusia biasa. Namun ia berada pada latar belakang keluarga yang terjun dalam dunia supranatural. Ia mengenal Orochimaru sejak ia masih anak – anak. Hingga sekarang ia berusia lima puluh lima, Orochimaru tak berubah sedikitpun.

Shikamaru tidak mendapat penjelasan apapun. Tapi ia telah mengetahui sosok Sasuke dan Orochimaru.

Yang terakhir ialah Sakura. Seorang dokter muda pendamping Tsunade. Namun ia keturunan asli Ninja yokai penyembuhan. Garis spirit menurun padanya setelah sepuluh generasi.

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Kau bisa melihatnya? Ini bagian bakal kepala. Dan ini punggungnya. Dibagian ini dan ini, adalah bakal tangan dan kaki." Jelas Tsunade dengan menyentuh beberapa bagian di monitor sembari menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaan _ultrasonography_ Naruto. "Dilihat dari panjang berat. Mereka berusia berusia 17 minggu."

Sementara disamping kanan ranjang pasien, Sasuke hanya memerhatikan dalam diam. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika ekor matanyanya mengikuti penjelasan Tsunade dalam memaparkan perkembangan kandungan Naruto. "Mereka?"

"Ya. Janin Naruto kembar. Laki – laki dan perempuan."

Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam, kini menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Meyakinkah diri sendiri bahwa hal ini adalah nyata. Nafasnya terdengar putus – putus.

"Kandungan Naruto juga terjadi amat cepat. Jika kalian membenarkan bahwa kalian terakhir berhubungan badan adalah dua minggu yang lalu, maka kehamilan Naruto enam kali lebih cepat. Setidaknya mungkin ia akan melahirkan di minggu ke tujuh." Sakura ikut berbicara.

"Itu bahkan tak sampai dua bulan." Sasuke mengomentari.

"Ya." Sakura kembali menjawab.

"Apa—apa hal ini adalah normal? Kehamilan pria?" Naruto bertanya tergagap. Lidahnya kelu mengucapkan hal yang mengggelikan baginya. _The hell._

"Tidak Naruto. Tidak ada pria yang bisa hamil. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Kecuali kau transgender." Tsunade melepaskan kacamata bacanya, "Yang terjadi padamu ialah, tubuhmu merespon apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu. Tidak ada yang bisa menjadikan sebuah sperma berubah menjadi zigot dan kemudian berkembang menjadi embrio dalam usus besar Naruto. Tubuhmu bertransformasi saat itu. Mungkin benar yang diucapkan Orochimaru, spirit Sasuke membentuk rahim untuk menampung spermanya. Mungkin ia menaruh harapan besar hingga membuat spiritnya semakin menguat. Dan tanpa sadar hal tersebut berubah menjadi mantra yang memantaimu. Memngubah tubuhmu dan menciptakan sel telur untuk dibuahi." Tsunade menjelaskan secara rinci namun ringkas.

"Apakah aku juga bisa melahirkan dengan normal?" Naruto bertanya antara takut dan penasaran.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Tidak Naruto. Nampaknya mantra sasuke berhenti setelah ia melepaskan dirinya darimu. Spirit Sasuke tidak sampai membentuk seviks. Jadi kau hanya bisa melahirkan secara sesar. Dan aku belum bisa menjelaskan secara rinci, mungkin kasus Naruto akan lebih beresiko."

"Apakah tidak lebih baik jika digugurkan?" Sasuke bertanya random.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mengerang protes. Sisi kemanusiannya muncul. Terlibih, kini ia yang tengah mengandung.

"Aku tak ingin kau dalam bahaya, Naruto." Sasuke ikut berteriak.

"Dengan membunuh mereka? A—Aku memang bukan wanita. Aku bahkan tak memiliki orang tua. Tapi aku tak akan membunuh mereka. Membunuhnya sama saja membunuhku."

"Naruto." Tsunade mencoba menengahi emosi Naruto. Ia sadar betul tempramental orang hamil. "Sasuke hanya terlalu hawatir terhadapmu. Ia hanya mencari solusi agar semuanya berjalan baik."

Naruto menatap onyx Sasuke. Ada pancaran senang dan takut disana. Amat ketakutan.

"Apakah—apakah akan ada kemudahan kedepannya? Mencegah hal buruk?" Naruto kembali melunak.

"Aku masih belum bisa memastikan. Belum ada gejala yang mengancam. Tapi aku harap kalian siap apapun hal yang akan terjadi kedepannya."

"Ya. Kita akan hadapi hal itu. Kita akan bertahan. Ya kan, _Teme_?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke kuat.

Sementara Sasuke tak kuasa menolak. "Ya." Jawabnya.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Mereka tengah berkumpul di kediaman Sasuke kini. Tepatnya diruang bersantai. Ada Shikamaru, Orochimaru, Sakura, dan Naruto dengan Sasuke tentu saja. Tunade izin karena ada jadwal padat.

"Lalu. Bagaimana kedepannya?" Shikamaru bertanya. Membuka percakapan.

"Naruto memutuskan cuti kuliah. Kami masih belum memutuskan berapa semster." Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Lalu, bayi kalian?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya.

"Mereka sehat. Hanya saja pertumbuhannya sangat cepat. Mungkin minggu depan perutku sudah semakin membuncit. Sakura disini ada untuk memantau pekermbangannya secara medis. Orochimaru – san memantau perkembangan spiritnya." Kini Naruto yang menjawab. Ia tengah dalam keadaan—senang mengabarkan bagaimana proses kehamilannya layaknya calon – calon ibu sewajarnya—mungkin sisi keibuannya mulai terbentuk.

"Mereka? Kembar?" Shikamaru kini semakin tak bisa menggambarkan situasi yang terjadi. Ini adalah kunjungan pertama dirinya setelah kejadian di apartemen Naruto. Terhitung seminggu yang lalu.

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Kira – kira, kapan mereka akan lahir?"

"Jika tidak akhir tahun ini. Maka awal tahun depan."

"Itu bahkan tak sampai satu bulan."

"Ya. Tapi kita memiliki satu masalah. Sasuke adalah salah satu makhluk terkuat. Jika ia mengeluarkan spiritnya. Dia bahkan mampu memindahkan gunung fuji ke tengah – tengah toko. Sang bayi mengambil terlalu banyak gen darinya. Sebenarnya itu adalah berita buruk. Karena janinya akan tidak seimbang. Jadi, Sasuke," Orochimaru kini menatap kearah Sasuke, "Jangan terlalu menggunakan kekuatanmu pada Naruto lagi. Membaca pikirnnya sekalipun." Sasuke mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Apa itu tidak bahaya bagi Naruto? Perubahan secepat itu?"

"Disinilah gunanya aku. Meskipun aku bukan spesalis dokter kandungan. Setidaknya aku memiliki beberapa kemampuan untuk keadaan genting Naruto kedepan."

"Oh... Jadi, Sasuke adalah makhluk terkuat disini yang telah membuat keajaiban dengan membuat Naruto yang seorang laki – laki hamil namun tak membantu apapun dalam kehamilan Naruto?" Shikamaru berkata sembari memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tengah berada dalam posisi menjadi senderan Naruto, tanpa sadar menggenggam bahu Naruto erat.

Ya. Shikamaru benar.

"Tidak. Sasuke ada disini untukku. Aku membutuhkannya. Tolong, jangan pojokkan dia, Shika." Naruto membela Sasuke. Tanpa sadar itu semakin menyakitkan hati Sasuke. Gerakan tangan kanannya yang mengusap perut buncit Naruto terhenti.

Namun semua orang mengucap syukur atas keberadaan Sakura. Gadis tersebut mampu mencairkan suasana. "Bagaimana jika kita makan semangka?"

Semuanya setuju.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di dada bidang kekasihnya, Sasuke. Dimana Sasuke sendiri merebahkan punggungnya di pilar penyangga balkon kamar apartemennya. Sofa kecil yang ia tarik dari dalam ruangan ia jadikan penyangga kaki kirinya. Kaki kanannya ikut selonjor bersama kedua kaki Naruto di tembok pembatas setinggi paha jika kau tengah berdiri. Sebelah tangannya berada diluar teralis yang menancap erat di tembok pembatas. Sebelahnya lagi tengah mengusap – usap pelan perut buncit Naruto.

"Aku berencana melanjutkan kuliah saat anak kita lahir nanti." Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Kau hanya punya waktu satu tahun setelah anak kita lepas masa menyusui Naruto. Kau sanggup?" Sasuke menarik pelan kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanannya agar si pirang merebahkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher kanannya.

"Kenapa harus menunggu selesai masa ASI? Aku kan bisa melanjutkannya saat dia berumur satu tahun."

Usapan di perut Naruto berhenti. "Tidak akan kuizinkan."

"Tapi kan—

"—Tidak. Turuti itu."

"Akhir musim gugur lalu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu, apakah kau memang sudah mencarariku?"

"Tidak. Aku tak percaya reinkarnasi Naruto. Adapun seribu orang yang mirip dengannya, dia tetap bukanlah Kitsune. Tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku berharap Kitsune hidup kembali. Maka dari itu. Aku sudah sangat bahagia dengan adanya dirimu."

Naruto menghela nafas. Tanda mengalah. Sadar jika Sasuke tidak bisa bersikap romantis dalam setiap momen. "Hei _Teme_ , apakah aku benar – benar bisa menyusui?" Pertanyaan lanjutan miliknya benar – benar membuat pipinya memerah.

"Tentu saja. Tidak bisapun akan aku jadikan bisa." Sasuke tersenyum saat merasakan tendangan kecil di perut Naruto yang terasa di tangan kirinya. Sepertinya sang jagoan kecil setuju dengan pemikirannya. "Dia bergerak."

"Tentu saja. Dia hidup." Sebelah tang Naruto ikut mengusap perutnya. "Hei. Kau tidak ingat perkataan Orochi – san? Jangan terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanmu. Anak kita bisa tidak stabil. Dan aku tak ingin anak kita mendapat masalah karenanya. Cukup wajah Yokaimu saja yang kau turunkan. Kekuatan magis tidak terlalu dibutuhkan di jaman ini. Terlebih, kau lebih tampan dalam wujud silumanmu."

"Jangan memuji sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lihat, _Dobe_."

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya, menoleh menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap diam. Sebelah anisnya menukik. Getstur bertanya.

"Aku masih ingat betul saat kau mengepakkan sayapmu di perpustakaan, _Teme_. Matamu berubah merah. Dan itu menakjubkan. Aku bahkan sempat iri denganmu. Hanya saja saat itu situasinya tidak mendukung." Mata Naruto membola, berkata dengan semangat. Jujur dan tak dibuat – buat.

"Aku takjub saat aku dalam mode itu? Melebihi saat kita bercinta?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih pinggang Naruto agar kembali keposisi semula.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. "Aku serius _Teme_. Tak pernah aku merasa kalah pada siapapun."

"Aku bilang, jangan memuji sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lihat. Kau akan menyesal saat tau wujud yokaiku dalam bentuk sempurna." Sasuke menurunkan kakinya, namun tetap bersender di teralis.

"Kau masih bisa berubah lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan perut buncit Naruto menekan perut datar Sasuke. "Tunjukaaaaan."

" _No._ Sedetik lalu kau sendiri yang melarangnya."

"Tidak dalam hal ini. Kumohon, _Teme_. Aku ingin melihatnya."

" _Don't force me Naruto_. _It's really jerk._ " Sasuke memainkan helaian poni Naruto yang memanjang.

"Kau ingin aku berekspesi seperti apa saat kita bercinta nanti?"

 _Jackpot._ Sasuke kalah telak. Satu seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Baiklah. Tapi aku harap jangan pingsan." Sasuke mulai melepas bajunya. "Terlebih tertawa!" Kali ini ia berkata dengan suara spiritnya, diikuti dengan upaya membuka celana trinningnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada sosok lain yang dimilikinya. Otot – otot lengan dan pundaknya mulai membesar, Bahu dan pahanya menjadi tegap. Bayang – bayang sayap berwarna Hitam pekat mulai terbentuk. Rambut Sasuke memanjang di bagian belakang, sedikit melewati bahu. Kedua kuping Sasuke memanjang, beserta dengan empat gigi taring atas dan bawah. Wajah Sasuke semakin memanjang diikuti dengan dadinya yang melebar. Kemudia hidung kecil Sasuke mulai berubah bentuk, membulat dan memanjang, diikuti dengan perubahan warna tubuhnya menjadi merah

Hanya tiga detik yang mampu Naruto pertahankan melihat penampakan wujud akhir Sasuke. Sebelum perutnya bergejolak, menaikan beberapa peleburan makanan yang telah ia cerna.

Naruto muntah tepat mengenai sayap kiri Sasuke.

" _Teme_ rupamu menjijikan. Aku mual."

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Apa kau menggunakan kekuatanmu, beberapa hari ini?" Orochimaru melepas tangannya dari perut Naruto. Digantikan dengan Sakura yang sibuk memberikan pengobatan pada iga Naruto yang patah.

"Lima hari lalu, Naruto memintaku menunjukan wujud asliku dalam versi penuh. Tapi aku tidak mempengaruhinya, apa itu kabar buruk?" Sasuke sedikit was – was memberi jawaban. Takut akan kabar terburuk.

Orochmaru menggeleng. "Tidak sepenuhnya. Jika alasanku benar. Maka janin dalam kandungan naruto saling bersaing. Mereka saling menjatuhkan untuk menjadi yang paling kuat untuk lahir ke duania. Naruto dalam keadaan bahaya."

Tenggorokan Sasuke serasa terlepas. Sesuatu yang paling ia takutkan kembali membayanginya.

Di kehamilan minggu ke limanya. Janin Naruto bergerak amat aktif. Membuat Naruto terkadang harus pingsan berkali – kali dan terkadnag terlalu pucat karena kekurangan darah. Hingga tadi pagi. Tepatnya saat matahari pagi di musim dingin bulan desember tak lagi dapat menampakkan dirinya. Naruto mengalami sakit perut yang amat parah. Ia yang sedang mandi tak dan tak kuasa menahan sakit, membuatnya terpeleset dan membentur westafel di bagian ulu hati saat hendak minta tolong.

"Sakura. Panggil Tsunade kemari. Kita harus membicarakan perihal kandungan Naruto."

"Baik sensei." Sakura bertindak sigap.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan namun syarat akan kepediahan. Hari ini, ia membantu Naruto untuk mandi karena si pirang sudah tak mampu lagi berdiri lama. Disana ia memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto membuka baju dan memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya. Tubuh kurus yang semakin habis digerogoti anak mereka sendiri. Tubuh kurus yang memperlihatkan perut buncit tak normal dengan urat – urat berwarna biru kehijauan yang saling menonjol tumpang tindih.

Orochimaru dan Tsunade telah melakukan analisis terhadap kehamilan Naruto. Perkiraan mereka jika bahaya hanya akan ada dalam proses kelahiran ternyata salah total. Jika saja janin Naruto hanya satu, hal ini tak akan menjadi masalah. Namun kenyataannya tidak, keberadaan dua janin sekaligus dalam diri Naruto tak dapat ditahannya dengan tubuh manusianya.

Dan kini mereka sedang bersiap untuk menemui mereka semua.

Sasuke memakaikan handuk kimono pada Naruto. Memerhatikan pantulan mereka di kaca yang terpasang di kamar mandi.

"Kita akan baik – baik saja." Sasuke berkata seolah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tangannya berada tepat diperut Naruto. Dan ia bisa merasakan pergerakan disana. Pergerakan yang tidak normal.

Mereka saling begejolak.

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Aku akan melakukannya. Dan tak akan pernah ada yang bisa mencegahku!"

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya saat Naruto berjalan tertatih meinggalkan yang lainnya di ruang tamu. Tangannya menggenggam erat. Menahan perasaan yang melunjak. Kakinya ia tekan dengan berat tertentu hingga beberapa retakan muncul di bawah kaki bersepatu sol sedang tersebut.

"Sasu—"

"—Biarkan dia Sakura." Orochimaru mengintrupsi.

"Tidak ada jalan lain?" Sasuke bertanya langsung pada persoalan. Tipe keras kepalanya muncul.

"Ini adalah jalan terbaik yang kami pilih sebagai dokter Sasuke. Tidak ada jalan lain." Tsunade menjawab dengan berat hati. "Kita harus menggugurkan bayinya sekarang. Meski terlambat, ini akan menyelamatkan Naruto. Atau kau beresiko kehilang ketiganya."

"Aku akan membujuknya. Aku tak akan membiarkan Naruto berkoran demi anak kami. Aku tak akan membiarkan ia pergi lagi. Tidak akan pernah." Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan malam itu dengan pandangan lelah.

Pelampiasan_Ane

 _"Aku akan mencobanya."_

 _"Aku berfikir tentang pencampuran. Apa aku salah?"_

 _"Itu yang terbaik."_

 _"Tidak. Kau belum pernah melakukannya. Kita tak tahu apa itu akan berfungsi atau tidak."_

 _"Aku tetap akan melakukannya."_

 _"Mereka akan menolak."_

 _"Tidak, Mereka anakku. Mereka akan menyesuaikan."_

 _"Mereka sedang bersaing. Keberadaanmu justru akan semakin diperebutkan."_

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Bagaimana keadaan jagoan kecil yang ada diperutmu, Naruto?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan gaya blak – blakkan yang samar. Ciri khasnya.

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan, minus Sasuke tertawa. "Sebut saja janin, Shika." Naruto menyahuti. "Baik, hanya saja dia jarang bergerak." Naruto menghentikan gerakannya mengusap perut saat melihat perubahan ekspresi senang semua orang menjadi muram.

Jawaban yang salah.

"Aku akan menyalurkan kekuatanku. Siapa tahu dia akan sedikit senang." Sakura beranjak berdiri dan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa tidak masalah?" Sasuke menghalangi gerak Sakura dengan tangan kanan yang menghadang.

"Tidak apa – apa Sasuke – kun. Ini bukan kekuatan spirit. Hanya tenaga mental penyembuhan. Untuk menguatkan Naruto. Ini aman."

"Tak apa Sasuke." Naruto menarik baju tepat di pinggang Sasuke. Berusaha menetralkan emosi kekasihnya.

Sasuke mundur. Memberi Sakura akses.

Sakura duduk di sisi kanan Naruto. Kedua tangannya membuka baju atas rumah sakit yang Naruto kenakan. Memaparkan wujud kandungan Naruto. Perut buncit dengan garis – garis biru dan hijau; urat darah Naruto. Menyembul dengan mengerikan. Bahkan ada beberapa lebam mungkin karena pergerakan sang janin.

"Kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?" Keuda tangan Sakura mulai mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kehijauan.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Disampingnya, Sasuke menatap perut Naruto dengan pandangan dengan satu artian. Mengisyaratkan kepedihan.

"Belum. Sasuke tak setuju aku menaminya Aya dan Armaya." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Memberikan isyarat bahwa ia baik – baik saja. Sementara Sasuke masih diam dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Keduanya nama perempuan, _Dobe_."

"Armaya juga bisa digunakan untuk laki – laki."

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara silumannya.

"Kedua namanya mengandung nama Aya." Kali ini Tsunade ikut ambil suara. Sekaligus menengahi. "Aya nama yang bagus. Dalam bahasa Jepang artinya "penuh warna" atau "cantik". Bahkan nama ini sudah ada dalam bahasa arab kuno, mengartikan "mengagumkan", dan "keajaiban"."

Diakhir kalimat Tsunade, Naruto sedikit tersenyum menyaksikan Sasuke memberikan sedikit ekspresi berharap.

"Tidakkah Aya adalah nama yang bagus, Suke?" Senyuman dibibir Naruto menghilang, digantikan dengan ringisan. Kedua jabang bayinya kembali bergerak. "Mereka bergerak."

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan tersenyum lega.

"Cepatlah lahir. Aku sangat ingin mengajarinya bermain Shogi." Shikamaru kembali mencetus ucapan yang membuat semua tertawa. "Ada yang salah?" Shikamaru menaikan kedua alisnya. Tanda bahwa ia protes.

"Ya. Yang salah otak jeniusmu. Mana ada bayi baru lahir bermain Shogi?" Tsunade merangkul leher Shikamaru. Gerakan mencekik.

"Sakit. Sakit. Saaakiit, nenek." Shikamaru mencoba melonggarkan rangkulan tangan Tsunade.

"Kau memanggilku, apa?"

"Nenek."

"Mau mati, ha?"

Hiruk pikuk di kamar ruang inap lantai sepuluh, bangsal Hana, nomor 10 – 6 terdengar hingga ke area sekitar kamar sebelah. Gurauan tersebut terus berlanjut hingga Naruto sedikit melupakan sakit ditubuhnya. Sasuke duduk di sebalah Naruto. Tangannya menjadi penyangga punggung si pirang. Sakura tetap fokus pada penyaluran kemampuannya, terkadang ia juga menanggapi gurauan yang ada. Shikamaru tetap jadi objek _bully –_ an. Tsunade pelaku utamanya. Orochimaru menambahi keramaian meski dengan candaan yang sedikit bernada sadis.

Dan waktu tersebut terus berlanjut dalam beberapa waktu.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Sentuhan di bahu kanannya membuat usapan tangan Sasuke di helai Naruto berhenti. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan Orochimaru telah berpindah posisi dari duduk di sisi kiri ranjang Naruto menjadi berdiri di sisi kanannya. "Ini sudah saatnya." Ucap Orochimaru pelan.

Sasuke memandang mata teman lamanya tersebut. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Semuanya ikut aku keluar, biarkan mereka menikmati waktu bersama." Orochimaru menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sudah mulai memperlihatkan getstur menolak. "Kau juga Tsunade."

Shikamaru yang—mungkin saja—sejak tadi memendam kekesalan karena dibuat bahan olokan seisi kamar, mulai kembali ke sifat aslinya. Kejeniusannya yang sejak tadi ia simpan demi membangun suasana gembira kembali ia tampilkan. "Bukankah ini masih terlalu awal untuk meninggalkan jam besuk?" Tatapan matanya ia arahkan ke Orochimaru. Namun balasan yang ia terima hanya pandangan lurus yang meminta untuk dimengerti. "Ada apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dua anak muda—Naruto tak terhitung—berbeda gender diruang tersebut semakin penasaran. Namun tatapan wibawa Orochimaru semakin memperjelas semuanya.

Mutlak.

Dan mereka tak bisa membantah lagi.

Semuanya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatap wajah tidur Naruto.

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sensei?" Tanya Sakura, orang pertama yang mencari kejelasan.

Tsunade mengambil alih untuk menjawab, ia mengenggam bahu Sakura. "Kita tidak mungkin menyelamatkan Naruto, Gaki. Kau bahkan tahu sendiri saat mengobatinya tadi."

"Tapi—"

"—Naruto sekarat Sakura. Janinnya menggerogoti dirinya dari dalam." Kembali, Tsunade berbicara, "Ikhlaskan. Biarkan mereka menentukannya."

"Kau bilang Naruto masih bisa bertahan."

"Maaf tak berbicara jujur padamu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau terlal fokus pada Naruto hingga lupa tugas mu yang lain. Ini permintan Naruto sendiri."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku sangat yakin jika Naruto masih kuat. Biarkan aku meringankan sakitnya lagi. Biarkan aku memberikan kekuatanku."

"Sakura sadarlah!"Tsunade mengguncang bahu Sakura, "Kau tak bisa menangani ini. Hanya kekuatan Sasuke yang mampu menghentikannya."

"Tapi Orochimaru Sensei bilang—"

"Maka dari itu, biarkan mereka memilih yang terbaik."

Sakura memandang gurunya dengan air mata yang mulai membanjiri matanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit keras. "Aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Aku—A—" Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya di pelukan Tsunade. "Aku tak mau kehilangan Naruto Sensei. Aku tak mau. Dia—dia sudah aku anggap adik. Aku—"

"—Kita hanya bisa berdoa, semoga semuanya panjang umur." Tsunade mengakhirinya dengan memeluk anak didiknya dengan satu aliran airmata.

Orochimaru hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bersalah.

Disisi lain, Shikamaru cukup pintar memahami semuanya. Walaupun ia bukan di dunia pendidikan kesehatan, atau memiliki ilmu kuno seperti Sakura. Ia bisa mengerti. Kepalanya ia arahkan memandang lorong dimana kamar teman dekatnya berada.

 _Bahkan kehilangan itu sudah ada sebelum yang ada hilang._

Pelampiasan_Ane

"Sasuke punggungku sakit. Aku ingin bergerak." Naruto berkata sembari menyingkirkan lengan Sasuke di bahunya.

Sasuke dengan sigap membantu Naruto membenarkan posisi.

"Aku bosan."

"Sedari tadi kita bercanda, _Dobe_. Kau bahkan baru saja terbangun. Mana mungkin kau sudah merasa bosan kembali."

"Berikaplah sedikit romantis, _Teme_." Naruto meringis, "Aku ingin berada dirumah."

"Bagaimana jika kita bersantai di Balkon? Seperti yang biasa kita lakukan di rumah." Sasuke memberi masukan. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Namun Sasuke tahu, bahwa si pirang memiliki antusias tinggi. "Kau pegang botol infusnya, aku akan menggendongmu." Sasuke menyerahkan botol infus setelah melepasnya di tiang penyangga.

Tangan kiri Sasuke diposisikan dibawah lutut Naruto, sementara tangan kanannya menyangga punggung Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto dikalungkan keleher Sasuke, pandangan matanya menatap lekat pada pahatan wajah semupurna yang selalu ia kagumi. Hanya saja kini patung David telah berubah menjadi patung bersedih. Bersedih dan menangis dalam diam.

"Kau tampan Sasuke."

"Kau baru menyadarinya?"

Naruto mencubit daun telinga Sasuke. Tapi sang raven hanya diam. "Aku berharap anak kita akan setamvan dirimu."

"Ya. Salah satunya memang akan tampan." Sasuke mennaggapi setelah meletakkan Naruto di pembatas balkon. "Bersandar."

"Hehe, kalau yang perempuan semoga mirip Sakura?" Naruto tak mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Bersandarlah dulu. Aku tak ingin kau terjatuh." Sasuke mendorong pelan bahu Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke lekat. "Ikhlaskanlah diriku."

"Kau ini. Duduk dengan benar, Naruto. Kau bisa terjatuh."

"Kau mencintauku, bukan?"

"Kau menanyakan hal yang tak berguna."

"Katakan jika kau akan terus hidup."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati."

"Berhentilah bersikap egois. Kau harus merelakanku. Belajarlah dari sekrang. Anak ki—"

Sasuke menutup ucapan Naruto dalam satu ciuman panjang. Bukan ciuman seperti biasanya. Bukan ciuman penuh cinta yang menggairahkan. Bukan ciuman basah yang mengikat nafsu. Bukan ciuman panas yang berujung nikmat. Tapi ciuman kering. Kering karena bibir Naruto kering. Kering karena bibir Naruto pecah – pecah. Kering karena Naruto mengidap _xerostomia._ Kering karena, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke mengalami keadaan mental yang sedang turun. Terganggu akibat masalah yang begelut.

Tapi ciuman itu tetap mengikat mereka. Ciuman itu tetap menyalurkan perasaan mereka. Ciuman itu tetap mengisyaratkan saling membutuhkan. Tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Ciuman itu diiringi air mata. Pelumas bagi rasa anyir darah yang mulai terecap.

"Suke." Suara Naruto mengintrupsi ciuman mereka. "Mereka bergerak." Tangan Naruto yang berada di belakang leher Sasuke menuntun tangan sang kekasih menuju perutnya. "Mereka bergerak." Ulang Naruto, meski dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

Meski merasa tak tega, Sasuke tetap tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu aktif ya nak. Kasian ibu kalian." Sasuke sedikit membungkuk, menyamakan tingginya dengan perut Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Ingin berdansa? Katanya hal itu dapat mempermudah persalinan."

Naruto tersenyum, "Itu untuk wanita hamil, _Teme_. Bukan pria. Aku tetap tak bisa melahirkan secara normal."

"Aku hanya memberi saran."

"Baik – baik. Tapi apa kau ada lagu?"

"Mungkin." Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Menyalakan TV apple dengan jaringan internet. Lalu memutar sebuah lagu dari salah satu daftar " _country's poppuler_ " putar di laman YouTube.

"Tidak adakah lagu yang lebih modern?" Naruto protes dengan pilihan lagu yang ia baca dari layar TV.

"Ingin ku ubah?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kemari." Membantu Naruto untuk turun. "Maaf jika aku kekurangan refrensi lagu romatis, _Dobe_. Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta lagi setelah Kizuna. Jadi aku hanya mengingat lagu – lagu lama. Dan lagu ini sangat terkenal tahun 1970 – an."

Mereka mulai mengambil langkah berdansa. Dansa slow yang biasanya digunakan para pasutri. Tapi cocok untuk saat ini.

"Aku bener – benar berpacaran dengan lelaki tua. Sangat tua."

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum.

Perut buncit Naruto menekan lembut perut Sasuke. Kedua tangan Naruto berada di lehernya. Sementara tanganya sendiri berada di pinggang Naruto. Kaki telanjang keduanya semakin menambah syahdu yang tercipta.

Mereka menggerakkan kaki dalam bentuk persegi. Memuulai dengan berdiri dan membebankan berat tubuh pada kaki kanan. Kemudian menggerakkan kaki kiri dengan lurus ke depan dalam sebuah langkah kecil dan memindahkan tumpuan berat badan ke kaki tersebut.

Di langkah berikutnya, Sasuke mengangkat kaki kanan Naruto ke samping kaki kirinya, sehingga ada jarak sekitar 30 cm di antara kaki mereka. Mempertahankan posisi tersebut selama lima detik, kemudian kembali ke posisi semula. Sekarang mereka melakukan gerakan ini lagi, tetapi secara terbalik.

— _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_ — Can't Help Falling In Love │Elvis Presley

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu."

Kini gerakan mereka hanya memiliki irama satu langkah kekiri, satu langkah kenanan, dan dua dua langkah kekiri. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kedua tangan Naruto telah turun kepunggung Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke tetap berada di pinggang Naruto, hanya saja sebelah tangannya berada pada belakang kepala Naruto yang merebah di bahu kanannya.

"Kau tak akan pergi kemanapun, Naruto. Kau kuat. Meski kau bukan Kizuna. Dalam dirimu ada jiwa Kitsune. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap hidup."

"Tapi kita harus mencobanya Sasuke. Demi mereka, anak kita."

"Itu masih sebuah hipotesis, belum terbukti. Dan mereka jauh lebih membutuhkan dirimu daripada aku."

"Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa yang teman ularmu itu sarankan? Membunuh bayi kita?" Naruto sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah mau melakukan itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Aku adalah salah satu makhluk terlama di dunia ini Naruto. Aku telah hidup begitu lama. Aku meunggu dan mencarimu bergitu lama, Naruto. Dan aku tak akan menyia – nyiakan hal ini begitu saja."

"Lalu apa yang—Ukhhh—harus kita lakukan? Aku rela kesakitan bahkan mati, Sasuke. Asal mereka hidup." Naruto berkata dengan iringan ringisan.

Sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto yang menirus, membayangkan bahwa pipi tersebut masih cubby seperti dahulu kala. "Lihat, tak ada kekuatan spirit yang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Bahkan setingkat tenaga medis Sakura. Itu hanya bersifat sementara," mencium kening Naruto lama, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Apa yang kau bayangkan saat memintaku untuk mengiklaskan kau pergi, Naruto?"

"Kau—kau pasti kehilangan. Tapi—tapi aku yakin kau bisa."

"Lihat. Kau sendiri bahkan tak yakin dengan ucapanmu. Bagaimana aku yakin dengan diriku sendiri."

"Kau harus!" Naruto menggengam baju Sasuke. Airmatanya mulai turun.

"Heiii." Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dengan kelingkingnya. "Aku tak bisa Naruto. Kau tahu dengan pasti hal itu. Resikonya terlalu besar. Kehilanganmu saja sudah sangat memukulku, ditambah dengan kehilangan mereka, akan semakin menghancurkanku. Aku tak akan bisa merawat mereka jikapun mereka selamat. Hanya kau yang bisa."

"Tapi, Orochimaru bilang, hanya aku yang bisa berkorban. Jadi—"

"Sstttt..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Naruto dengan menyentuh bibirnya. "Maka dari itu, aku bertanya, apa yang kau bayangkan saat memintaku untuk mengiklaskan kau pergi. Dan aku minta hal itu padamu kali ini. Ikhlaskanlah aku pergi demi dirimu dan anak kita. Biarkan aku yang berkorban."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada cara lain, Naruto. Ada jalan lain." Sasuke harus semakin sering mengusap jemarinya di wajah berair Naruto. Ia sudah menangis deras kali ini. "Maaf jika mendadak. Akan sangat bahaya jika kau terlalu lama tertekan, maka dari itu. Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu sekarang."

"Tidak. Sasuke. Tidak, aku—" Naruto meringis, membuat gerakan dansanya terhenti.

"Kau sekarat Naruto. Bahkan jika kau bertahan. Mereka tak akan tahan jika tidak membunuhmu terlebih dahulu. Ini sia – sia."

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan mata mengabur. "Aku tak sanggup, _Teme_. Ini terlalu mendadak."

"Kemarilah." Sasuke merengkuh pundak Naruto dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. "Jika aku meleburkan diri bersamaan dengan tumbuh kembang mereka, kau tak akan mengalami kesakitan ini lagi. Kau bisa lebih kuat. Bahkan kau mungkin bisa melahirkan mereka secara normal. Seperti yang kau idamkan." Sasuke mencoba membawa diri mereka kembali mengikuti irama lagu. Mencoba merileks kan suasana. "Kau seorang ibu Naruto. Tak ada jiwa yang lebih kuat dari seorang ibu. Bahkan makhluk spirit sepeti ku tak akan bisa."

"Tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa mendadak?"

"Maaf. Maaf." Sasuke menciumi kening Naruto berulang. "Orochimaru bilang usia kandungan tujuh bulan adalah puncak kesakitanmu. Aku tak bisa menundanya lagi. Besok adalah harinya. Maaf. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya seminggu yang lalu. Aku terlalu bingung memilih cara mengatakannya padamu, pada akhirnya aku kehabisan waktu, sekarang."

"Kenapa cobaan ini begitu berat, _Teme_. Kenapa harus ada yang berkorban diantara kita?"

"Karena kita bisa melaluinya. Karena kita kuat. Karena mereka harus hidup. Agar penderitaan ini berhenti. Mereka harus lahir."

Mereka terdiam dalam sebuah pelukan yang lama. Sangat lama. Hanya diam untuk merasakan dua jetak jantung. Hanya dua, karena Sasuke sudah nyaris tak bisa merasakan detak jantung kedua calon buah hatinya.

"Hei Naruto, bolehkah aku menamainya Menma? Nama untuk anak laki – laki kita."

"Yak! Nama apa itu? Tidak ada nama yang lain?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Menma dan Aya? Aku suka." Naruto berkata dengan lelehan air mata yang tak terputus. "Berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa?"

"Tak lebih dari lima menit." Dan Sasuke mengutuki jawabannya yang justru membuat Naruto menangis lebih nyaring.

" _Baby_ , hey." Sasuke mengadahkan wajah Naruto menghadapnya. "Kau adalah masa laluku yang menjadi masa depanku. Dan aku tak menyesal menderita begitu lama. Semuanya terbalaskan."

Naruto masih butuh beberapa saat untuk menjawab karena tangisannya, "Dan kau adalah masa depanku yang berasal dari masa laluku. Maafkan aku tak bisa menemanimu menderita selama ini."

"Satu jadi dua. Dua jadi satu. Satu untuk selamanya. Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Naruto semakin sesenggukan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selalu." Di akhir ucapan Sasuke, tubuh miliknya mulai menguar dan berubah transparan. Namun Naruto masih bisa menggenggam baju Sasuke. Ia menggenggam erat. Tak ingin melepaskan Sasuke.

— _Before I fly, and wave goodbye. I'll say to you._  
 _Days with you, are the best years of my life._

 _But if I don't see you anymore,_  
 _Keep my words safely stored._  
 _And I'll be back I promise, Once more._

 _Goodbye, goodbye, Till I see you again._  
 _Goodbye, goodbye, I'll love and I'll miss you._ —

Dan lagu Alabama – Goodbye, mengiringi kepergian Sasuke.

Pelampiasan_Ane

Di sisi barat Gunung Hakone, terbentang padang rumput luas di Sengokuhara yang terkenal dengan pemandangan menakjubkan di setiap musimnya. Di musim semi warnanya hijau terang, lalu menjadi warna putih perak memantulkan sinar matahari di musim panas. Berlanjut di musim gugur, padang rumput berubah menjadi warna kuning keemasan. Di musim dingin, rumput alang alang ini mati sejenak menyisakan lapangan kosong berwarna putih dan hitam di hamparan Sengoku.

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pucuk - pucuk ilalang sembari menyusuri jalan setapak pada musim panas. Nafasnya berkali – kali menarik udara panjang. Hingga langkahnya berakhir di sebuah hamparan padang runput dengan sebuah telaga kecil ditengah.

Mata sebiru uranus Naruto menatap langit tak berawan yang di penuhi burung – burung yang berterbangan dengan formasi apik. Menerawang seolah mampu menembus atsmosfer dan bertanya dimana langit ketujuh berada. Memandang seolah disana terdapat jawaban. Memandang beharap ia dapat merangkai jawaban.

Dimana perginya mereka yang telah meninggal? Dimana perginya sosok yang bahkan tak memiliki jasad? Kemana perginya kekasih hatinya. Hingga sekarang. Naruto masih menganggap Sasuke tidak mati. Ia hanya pergi. Ia hanya menghilang. Untuk sementara. Hanya saja tak tahu kapan akan kembali.

Beberapa dandelion berterbangan dan melintas di tangkapan matanya. Angin bertiup kencang. Mengibarkan helaian – helaian surai pirangnya yang memanjang.

"Apa kabar?" Naruto berkata seraya melepas scraf panjang yang ia gunakan. Berhayal angin yang menyapanya adalah sosok kekasihnya. "Waktu telah berlalu. Bahkan tujuh tahun telah berlalu, Sasuke. Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Naruto mulai mengangkat scrafnya dan membiarkan anginnya menerbangkan benda tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada sapaan. Tak ada sosok yang diharapkannya akan hadir.

"Aku harap kau baik – baik saja saat ini. Bersama anak kita. Maaf aku tak bisa menjaganya. Maaf aku tak bisa mempertahankannya. Tapi aku harap Aya akan menjagamu disana. Menemanimu. Menghiburmu." Satu aliran air mata meluncur turun begitu saja. "Tapi aku janji. Aku akan menjaga Menma. Aku akan menjaga putra kita. Aku akan mempertahankan bukti nyata kebersamaan kita." Naruto tak kuasa melanjutkan kata perpisahan yang telah ia tunda selama tujuh tahun lebih. Hatinya sakit. Hatinya teriris. Perpisahannya terlalu menyakitkan.

Hingga sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam tangannya. Memberi kekuatan kepadanya. Menyemangatinya dengan nasehat pendek dengan suara kekanakannya.

"Mama kuat. Mama bisa. Mama harus membuat Papa dan Kak Aya lega. Mereka tak ingin Mama terus bersedih. Mari," menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang lain, "Kita lepaskan bersama." Naruto tertunduk dan menekuk kaki kirinya. Menyamai tubuh bocah bersurai raven tersebut.

"Iya. Mama pasti bisa."

Disana. Di atas kedua tang mereka. Terdapat seekor burung Savanna nightjar berukuran sedang dengan warna coklay keemasan. Diambil dari kerangjang kecil yang sedari tadi di bawa di tangan kiri naruto.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, Mama ikutin tangan Menma ya? Kita terbangkan bersama." Bocah laki – laki dengan surai raven dan mata sebiru Naruto tersebut memberikan senyum penyemangatnya. Guratan halus timbul saat urat wajahnya tertarik keatas. "Satu. Dua. Tiga."

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke." / "Selamat tinggal papa."

Mereka bersama – sama memberi gaya dari bawah ke atas. Melempar kecil burung berukuran lima belas senti tersebut. Burung dengan sayap bawah berwarna hitam tersebut langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang tinggi. Sebelum menukik dan memutari telaga.

Lepas sudah. Pergi sudah. Hilang sudah. Bebas sudah semua perasaan yang menumpuk dan menjadi luka yang bernanah di hati Naruto. Pergi berasama rasa ikhlasnya mengantar kepergian Sasuke dan sang putri selamanya. Menyisakan dua sosok manusia yang mencoba bertahan hidup meski terseok.

 _'Aku akan menjaganya Sasuke. Aku akan terus hidup.'_ Naruto berkata dalam hati sembari merangkul putranya.

Pelampiasan_Ane

END│ FINISH│OWARI

Pelampiasan_Ane

Cuap-cuap singkat:  
kagamiyoneko Kau kurang banyak memberi kuota kata. Banyak scene yang aku percepat. #Sedih #Kemaruk.

ammacerry24  
Makasih kak. Berkat kakak fic ini ada. WUATB.

kuchiharu  
Semangat dengan masalahnya. Teruslah hidup dengan baik. Fic mu akan selalu di hati penggemarmu #Eternity by Kuchiharu

My Crazy Friend Akira Veronica Lianis  
SNLovers: I love u so much.  
Penggemar How Man Giving Natural Birth: Tunggu aku di bulan 6.

Bye, Aya out.  
Surabaya, 10 Januari 2017

02:25 WIB  
Apartemen Puncak Kertajaya

NB: 13 Januari adalah ulang tahun saya. Maka sempatkanlah vote dam comment sebagai hadiah terindah.


End file.
